


Professor!Marvin and Student!Whizzer

by Queerlyxanax (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos (2016), Marvin and Whizzer (2016), Musicals - Fandom
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Both above the age of 18, College!AU, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marvin has depression, Marvin is 38, Professor!Marvin, Professor/Student Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Student!Whizzer, This is my first fanfiction dont judge me lmao, Whizzer had an anxiety disorder and PTSD, Whizzer is 21 yall hes a senior, ex-wife, not finna be one of those people, professor and student, secret blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queerlyxanax
Summary: Marvin, with a hangover, as always, fucks around in his comfortable office chair as his students watch a documentary. One of his senior students has a raging erection in the front row. It's so painfully obvious Marvin just has to stare. Eventually, and suddenly, class ended and he's alone with said student he hasn't bothered to learn the name of until now.





	1. Texting your professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so like if y'all gonna be harsh, be funny.  
> !!!Mentions of sexual and physical abuse towards Whizzer with his current boyfriend (not Marvin)!!  
> Don't read if mentions trigger you! Doesn't go into detail!  
> !!!

Marvin eyes the front row of students as he plays a documentary. A few kids are goofing off, but it’s their fault if they fail. He looks at his shoes, his head pounding from his hangover, he’s almost sure the surplus of kids can smell the alcohol on him even from 15 feet away. He takes a moment to ‘ground himself’ as his psychiatrist would call it when he’s hungover and/or having a breakdown. He looks at the front row again and starts trying to remember the names, which he barely knew in the first place, and something about them.

‘Aaron: he’s wearing a tie again. Richard: long, long hair. No Name has an erection- wait.’

As he was staring at the kids’ dick, all the others stood up and started leaving. He spun around in his office chair, the class had ended, who cared. He did have something stuck in his mind though. His eyes darted up to the seat the no name was at and the kid still sat there. He was staring at him with a smug smile like he knew all of Marvin’s secrets. 

“You, what’s your name?” Marvin’s throat stung as he talked for the first time since he woke up.

“Whizzer Brown,” his voice was higher than he expected, but the kid's eyes never left him.

“Whizzer?” Marvin had to hold in a laugh, “that’s your name?”

“It is, sir.”

Marvin’s smirked at the ‘sir’.

“Why aren’t you leaving?”

He chuckled, showing his teeth, “Why are you staring at one of your students’ boner the whole class?”

Marvin’s ears turned red, either with the embarrassment or anger, he wasn’t sure. He needed to argue. Of course, he didn't know why, but he's an asshole, and that's what assholes do.

“I wasn’t staring at your erection, Mr. Brown.”

“Whizzer.”

“I can’t say that with a straight face yet,” Whizzer frowned, but regained with his smug smile soon again. Marvin had touched a nerve apparently. 

The door to the classroom opened and a guy around the same age as Marvin came in, he had a leather jacket on and curly hair which hung over his very prominent cheekbones. When Marvin looked away from him Whizzer was at his desk looking onto Marvin’s lap. He crossed his legs. Whizzer smiled and walked up the steps to the handsome man, who squeezed Whizzer’s ass as they left the room. 

Now, the hungover Marvin was left alone with a 9/11 documentary playing, a boner, and a post-it note with a neatly written ‘Whizzer-‘ with a phone number scribbled on it. He must have put it on his desk before he left. Marvin put it in his pocket and went into his private bathroom. 

=

Marvin sat at his dining table with a carton of old Chinese food. He held his broken phone in his hand staring at Whizzer’s number. He went through a thousand things he could have texted him before he finally sent something at 2 am while watching reruns of the family feud and grading papers. 

Marvin: Mr. Brown, it’s inappropriate to give a professor your number.

Whizzer: It’s inappropriate to text your student, professor. Also, I told you, it’s Whizzer.

Marvin: I’m sorry, Whizzer. What did you want?

Whizzer: Do you do tutoring?

Marvin locked his phone and put his head in his hands. Whizzer was one of his best students- which he looked up after he learned his name- why would he need tutoring? He walked into the kitchen gripping his phone. He opened a beer and sat on the counter-top. He doesn’t even do tutoring; he has his hands full as it is. 

Marvin: I do.

Whizzer: Great! When are you available? Is right now okay? I’m busy Saturday and Sunday, this is my only time that I’m free.

Marvin: its 10pm Whizzer, don’t you need sleep?

Whizzer: No. Please.

Marvin: Okay, you can come to my apartment.

He sent him his address, and fifteen minutes later there was a hurried knock on the door as Marvin was finishing picking up the dirty laundry that flooded the carpet. He answered the door with a basket of dirty laundry and empty beer bottles.  
Whizzer stood on the other side, smiling, despite the dried blood on his lip and a black eye, “thank you so much, I’ve been feeling like I’m falling behind in your class,” he pushed past Marvin and into his living room. As he stepped into the light Marv could see he was wearing a hoodie and skin-tight jeans that hugged his ass in all the right ways, along with heeled ankle boots. Whizzer was impossibly feminine, and Marvin loved it. Also, he was holding 2 textbooks.

“Just sit at the dining table around the corner and make yourself comfortable; I have to put this laundry out of eyesight.” 

When Marvin came around the corner Whizzer was sitting on the table, reading a biography he had found on Marvin’s bookshelf. His bulge is very apparent from the way he was sitting and in his tight jeans. Marvin had a tingle in his thighs. 

“Uh, you like- you like Kurt Cobain?” Marvin spoke up, Whizzers' head sprung up his hair bouncing along with him. 

“Nah, not really,” He closed the book and put it back in its spot.

Marvin grabbed another beer, popping it open, “You know you’re doing wonderfully in my class, Whizzer, I don’t know why you need help.”

“I know.” Whizzer was staring at his phone, hurriedly texting someone. “I…uh, just felt like I needed help.” His eyes were glossy when he finally locked his phone and put it on the table next to him. It vibrated another 3 times before he turned it on silent. 

“Whizzer, are you okay?” Marvin spoke softly.

“I am. Can we start, now?” Whizzer looked impatient and scared; he kept glancing down at his phone, biting his lip.

Marvin grabbed some ice from his freezer, putting it in a Ziploc bag. He wrapped the bag in a kitchen towel, handing it to Whizzer along with a Kleenex. “Your lip is bleeding again. What happened? You didn’t have the black eye or the busted lip in class today.”

“It’s nothing, my boyfriend just went a little far, and when I said I didn’t want to tonight, he…hit me.” Whizzer said as he pressed the homemade ice-pack to his eye. Marvin took the Kleenex back from him and started cleaning up the blood from Whizzer’s mouth himself. 

Marvin knew Whizzer was gay and Whizzer knew Marvin was queer, everyone at school knew. Marvin was in charge of the LGBTQIA+ club at the college. So, Marvin had had experience with talking to kids in abusive gay relationships. Most of the kids thought that gay couples can’t be abusive, they can, although, the abusive rate is lower than straight couples. 

“Has he done this before?” Marvin, being so close, saw Whizzer's neck that was being covered up by his hoodie. There were hickeys all over his neck, some with dried blood as well, the kid bit his neck? Whizzer was quiet.

“Whizzer? Answer me. Has he done this before?” Marvin spoke soft but stern.

“Yes.” A tear rolled down Whizzer's cheek, passed Marvin’s hand as he was still trying to clean up the blood. Marvin rolled the tissue up and softly wiped the now multiple tears running down Whizzer’s face, even from behind the ice-pack, with a non-bloody side of the tissue. 

“Did he do anything to you,” Marvin took a deep breath, “sexually? That you didn’t want to do?”

Whizzer tensed his shoulders, and his cheeks turned red, “Aren’t you supposed to be tutoring me, not being my fucking shrink?” Marvin has had kids, who have had been raped, verbally assault him after he asked that question. 

“Whizzer, I am trying to make sure you’re okay. We can do tutoring at any time, my door is always open.”

Whizzer stood up from the table, “Where’s your bathroom?” he set the ice-pack on the table.

“Around the corner, first door on the left.” Marvin sighed.

After fifteen minutes of Whizzer in the bathroom, the door opened. Whizzer came in the living room and saw Marvin watching reruns of an old show he’s never seen. Marvin looked at Whizzer who’s hair was a mess-a rare occurrence- and despite him being a few inches taller than Marvin, he looked small and weak. Marvin smiled, “it’s getting late and you’re upset, how about we just watch TV for the rest of the night. You can sleep here tonight if you don’t feel safe enough to go back home.”

Whizzer nodded his head, his hair still bouncing along. 

“Your ice-pack is in the freezer, and the towel is on the table. Grab something to eat if you want.” 

Marvin grabbed a blanket from the back of his old, but comfortable couch as Whizzer disappeared into the kitchen. He came back shortly after with the ice-pack to his eye and a Pepsi. Marvin let him lay down on the couch, giving Marvin half a cushion to himself. He covered Whizzer with the blanket. He tried to convince himself that this is just protocol. He brushed Whizzer’s hair out of his eyes and turned off the light. 

“He did.” Whizzer’s voice was the usual high but it was raspy, it made Marvin’s heart sink. 

“I know.” Marvin sat on the half cushion, “This is “Roseanne”. It was a popular show in the 80’s, you’ll like it.” Marvin patted Whizzer’s calf. Whizzer was already dozing off.


	2. Asses in Waffle House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im feeling suicidal in this Waffle House tonight

Marvin woke up with even less room he fell asleep with, mostly because Whizzer was curled up against him watching the TV. It was on mute with the subtitles playing. The sun was shining on both of them through the cheaply made curtains Marvin bought at a garage sale, and he realized just how sweaty he was with the blanket he was now sharing with Whizzer and Whizzer himself. Marvin didn’t want to disturb Whizzer, he looked calm for the first time since he came over, but Whizzer basically cuddling with him, his professor, was inappropriate. They were already breaking the rules with letting him sleep over. He wasn’t going to let him go where he wasn’t safe.

“What time is it?” Marvin croaked out, making Whizzer jump.

“Noon,” Whizzer got off of him and went to the other side of the couch, letting Marvin stretch out his muscles.

After checking the time to verify the time himself, he smiled at Whizzer, his eye looked better, but his lip had a little-dried blood on it again. He was probably biting it again and didn’t bother to clean it up. Whizzer half smiled back. 

“How are you, Whizzer?” Marvin stood up, closing the curtain. It was too bright in the room anyways.

“I’m fine.”

“How about we go get breakfast?” Marvin suggested, looking at his clothes, he should probably change before they do.

“Sure, but I have no money.”

“It’s okay, it’ll be my treat.” Marvin reassured him, “I have to change first, is that okay?”

Whizzer’s hair shook as he nodded.

Marvin came out of his room with his red hoodie with a patch on the chest and jeans. He found Whizzer in front of the hallway mirror fixing his hair, and to no avail, it still looked like shit.

“I have some hair products in the bathroom I got for my son last Christmas if you want to use that.” Marvin didn’t like mentioning his son to his students, especially since Jason hadn’t come to spend the night in a month. He stopped making half-baked excuses after the second weekend and just started saying he didn’t want to come. It broke his heart, but he understood. 

“How old is your son?” Whizzer asked after being handed the mousse.

“Uhm, he’s 12 and a half.” Jason gets mad when you leave out the ‘and a half’ part. 

Whizzer was happy with his hair after 15 minutes of what Marvin could only describe as stroking his hair over and over until it was shiny. It was just nonsense to Marvin; he hasn’t even brushed his hair since the 90’s. But it wasn’t knotted and that’s all that matters to him.  
After, they both got in Marvin’s car which had one impressive thing about it: It ran despite the look of absolute shittiness it had to it. Marvin pulled into the intersection to go downtown since his apartment was about 5 minutes from the outskirts of town.  
It was silent with a slight hint of awkwardness, Marvin said, “Do you think you can go home safely after breakfast?”

“Probably, he’s probably at work for the rest of the afternoon, I think I’ll be okay if he thinks I’ve been at home all night,” Whizzer flipped through the radio stations, nothing was good for him so he turned it off. Marvin felt bad, he didn’t want it to seem like he didn’t want him around or he was trying to get rid of him. Or get him hurt. He decided to change the subject.

“Does Waffle House sound good?” Marvin turned down the street it was on.

“Fuck yeah,” Whizzer chuckled and unbuckled his seat belt before they even got to the parking lot.

Whizzer sat down in a booth by the window facing the highway, Marvin following him, they sat across from each other. Since the restaurant never really has busy hours the waitress, a heavy-set woman whose hair looked like she was still living in the 80’s, came over almost immediately after they sat down. She spoke with a thick Southern accent even though they were more up north.

“What can I get Y'all today?” Her voice could break a window if she wanted to.

They ordered their meals and the lady gave Marvin a wink and she strutted off to get their drinks. Whizzer stifled a laugh, which turned into a small giggle. Marvin glared at him,  
“What?” 

“She thinks you’re hot.” Whizzer started to giggle more.

“No, she doesn’t. She just winked at me, it’s a completely normal gesture,” His cheeks had turned red and he started looking at the menu he didn’t need anymore.

“Yes, she looked at your ass as you were walking in, I saw her,” Whizzer opened a sugar packet, licking his finger and taking some sugar on it, “I don’t blame her, you have a nice ass.”

The waitress put Marvin’s ice water on the table, looking at Whizzer with a disgusted expression. Whizzer winked at her, making Marvin put his head in his hands. God, this boy is going to be the death of him, right here, in this Waffle House. He put his chin on his palms, smiling at the southern waitress. 

“Uhm, ye waffles will be out in just a minute, Huns.” She left, not stuttering this time, making Marvin groan.

“I told you.” Whizzer had finished the sugar packet, and now had a toothpick.

“Whizzer, I’m still your professor, you can’t say things like that.”

“It doesn't mean anything, just being observant, and besides, my ass is better.” Whizzer laughed as another waitress, she was tall and a bit less heavy-set than the woman before set down the waffles and toast and walked off.

“Now don’t around lying like that.” Marvin said, pointing at Whizzer with a fork.


	3. Secret Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay,,, also ill only post on the weekends until i get wifi at my mothers house so this will be the last chapter for a week, ugh no one cares my writing is bad lmaooo

Marvin pulled down the street; Whizzer was bouncing his leg as they got to his apartment building. It was 2:15 in the afternoon and Whizzer had assured him that he was still at work. Marvin still didn’t like the idea of leaving him alone with his boyfriend to eventually come home. Whizzer took off his seatbelt and opened the car door, “Thanks, professor.”  
Marvin nodded his response as Whizzer got out, waving, and headed in the building. He pulled out into the street, he had forgotten to tell him to text him if something was getting out of hand. He thought about texting him to tell him, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the kid. He went home and graded some essays, including Whizzers’ whose, was perfect. 

It was now Monday, 20 minutes into the hour lecture Whizzer was supposed to be at, which he was not. He hadn’t texted Marvin since that one night, which worried him of course but he didn’t check on him. He planned to text him just after the lecture was over. Today’s lecture, Whizzer would have favored, was about the Mesopotamia civilizations in too much detail. He droned on and on about their writing, numerical systems and the governments they had created. 

30 minutes- the different types of clay tablets that had created and their specific use and meaning. No Whizzer.

45 minutes- The two main rivers which Marvin had to check his papers for the names, who remembers those things? Whizzer, but he wasn’t there.

50 minutes- Whizzer opened the lecture hall doors and looked at his feet as he walked to his unassigned assigned seat. 

Marvin didn’t want to call attention to him, but yes he did. He stopped the droning lecture.  
“Mr. Brown is there a reason you’re late,” Marvin had his hands on his hips to look stern and serious but it was an act that he hoped Whizzer caught.

“Oh,” He laughed nervously, “you know same as always. I slept late.” He looked up just enough to catch Marvin’s eye as they widened seeing his face. He looked down. “It won’t happen again, sir.”

“See me after class, Mr. Brown.” The class oohed and Marvin continued with the lecture while frequently looking at Whizzer to see if he was okay and if he was paying attention. He was taking notes and had his highlighter hanging out of his mouth. Marvin spoke with more spark knowing the subject would interest Whizzer.

=

As the rest of the class shoved their way through the door Whizzer stood silently at Marvin’s desk looking at his feet. Marvin swayed in his chair, clicking his pen, wondering how he could start this conversation again, and at school. He could see Whizzer’s eyes dart to Marvin then when he met them with his own glare, he starred at the ground again.

“You’re going to hurt your neck standing like that.” Marvin decided to start with being an asshole. 

“I’ll be fine. This is the first time I’m late, why did you want to see me?” He was looking at the ceiling now.

“Whizzer.”

The student looked at Marvin finally showing his full face. He had a splint on his nose which was purple and green. He had more hickeys again, too. Marvin was about to cry, he, obviously, hadn’t known Whizzer very long even though he had been in his class for two months. But he had noticed he had strong feelings towards the kid, not being able to pinpoint what kind of feelings. 

“What happened?” Marvin’s voice was soft, trying to show Whizzer he actually cares about him.

“Nothing happened,” Whizzer shrugged his backpack off and let it thud onto the carpeted floor. He sat at the desk the teacher’s assistance would sit, if Marvin had one.

“I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you need to leave him.” Marvin had to be direct, he knew he probably shouldn’t have worded it like a demand, but Whizzer was mature he could understand why he needed to.

“Can we go to your office?” Whizzer had already stood up, walking there. Marvin followed kind of having no choice.

Once Marvin had closed the door he was gently, but forcefully, pushed against it. Whizzer’s lips were on his before he could even react, he found himself kissing back. He really needed to stop, but also he’s secretly wanted this since he saw his boner on Friday. He pulled the blinds shut on the window facing the lecture room.

“Whizzer…we really…shouldn’t be…doing this,” Marvin said the few times they pulled away for air. 

“Mmhm, you really want to stop?” Whizzer took a break from Marvin's lips and started on his neck, making Marvin moan softly. How could he let this stop? In this moment, he didn’t care if he lost his job. 

“No.”

“Sit down.” 

Marvin immediately obeyed, quickly finding his swivel chair and collapsing onto it. Whizzer got on his knees in front of him, softly dragging his long fingers up and down his inner thighs, making Marvin so obviously hard the zipper was hurting his dick. He was about to go for the button, but there was a knock on the door. 

“Marvin? Are you busy?” It was one of the workers at the human resources department ironically (and unfortunately).

“Uh, no! No, no, hold on the door gets jammed!” Marvin started pushing Whizzer under his desk, whispering, “Don’t say anything please.” He took off his cheap jacket, laying it on his lap to hide his boner, rolling to the door and unlocking it, which Whizzer did without him noticing. He pretended to have to struggle to open it.

“Hey, Mendel, I was just about to do paper work, what, uh, what brings you by?” he rolled back over to his desk, thanking god he had a weird desk that didn’t let people see the ground behind it. He avoided running over Whizzer’s fingers. 

“Oh, your wife, oh, uh, ex-wife, Uhm, Trina wanted me to drop these off with you, important paper work, blah, I didn’t listen,” He stood awkwardly for a second Marvin guessed for him to speak. Whizzer, from under the desk, started rubbing Marvin’s thighs, staying as quiet as possible. 

“Oh!” Marvin said, very loudly making Mendel sort of jump, “Uh! How is Trina?”

Great job, talk about your ex-wife to her current fiance while your student is seducing you while hiding under the desk  
.  
“She’s fine. Happy, we’re planning a vacation for next year, just before Jason’s bar mitzvah.”

Whizzer unbuttoned his khakis and started slowly unzipping his zipper, which was making too much noise for Marvin’s liking,  
“And how is my boy, Jason, does he ever talk about coming over to my apartment?” He talked over the zipper noise but made it even more awkward if that was possible.

“Oh yeah,” Code for: He doesn’t and he never will.

Whizzer had successfully reached passed the jacket, into Marvin’s khakis and boxer and pulled out his dick. Marvin was so touched starved he almost came right there. He had to hold his breath as Whizzer stroked it once to not have an orgasm. 

Whizzer barely licked the tip and Marvin moaned slightly but covered it up with a groan which led into, “Weeellll, tell him I miss him and he’s got a month’s worth of allowance waiting for him.”

“I’ll be sure to, Marvin, so how was your last class?” Oh God, he’s still talking?

Whizzer now had Marvin’s dick halfway in his mouth and Marvin was basically red with holding his breath to suspend the orgasm.

“Same as always, Mendel, I talked…I talked…they hated…m…me” Marvin was very quickly losing control as Whizzer started to bob his head up and down his dick.

“Marv, bud, are you crying? Are you okay?”

Whizzer bobbed faster, Marvin was about to cum. But at least he could pretend his gasps and moans were signs of crying not of orgasms. He lightly kicked Whizzer to get him to stop, but Whizzer retaliated with tender licks.

“Mendel, I’m having a bad day…I want..I want to be left…le..left alone, please.” 

“Okay, okay, Marvin, if you need to talk about anyth-“

“Icancome..by..youroffice? Gotit thanks, Men,” Marvin spit out quickly.

5…  
“Alright, Marvin, hope you feel better soon.”

4…  
“Th…Thanks, Mendel-l”

3…  
Getting head felt like fucking heaven. Especially from Whizzer.

2…  
Closed door.

1…  
Footsteps quiet.

0

Marvin had the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life, Whizzer’s mouth came off his dick with a pop sound and he pushed Marvin, who was still coming down from the orgasm. Whizzer sat on Marvin’s lap, careful not to hurt him sensitive dick which was still out. Whizzer kissed him long and hard and Marvin felt like he meant something by it. It was more than a just sexual driven kiss. 

Whizzer disconnected their lips, “I already left him. Sort of, he got arrested after I went to the hospital looking for a victim on SVU.” He laughed, Marvin didn’t. He liked that he’s gone, but he won’t be gone long. The police department here couldn't give less of a shit about domestic abuse, especially between gay couples. The condition he’s in wasn’t funny either. He decided not to worry him about that though. “That’s why I was late. I was filing a police report.” 

Whizzer continued after kissing Marvin a few times on the jaw.

“Do you have a place to stay?” Marvin put his hands on his hips and trailing down to his ass.

“I do. It’s my apartment, but if you’re offering, then I don’t.”

“I could have lost my job, and you could have lost your scholarships and gotten kicked out of school.” Marvin put his hand in his own hair, pulling, realizing what was at stake with this relationship. Whizzer shushed him, kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll be graduating in just a few months, and the boss of the human resources department is your ex-wife’s fiancé. I think if he found out, maybe he’d hide it from you. And me.”  
Marvin kissed Whizzer’s eyelids, guessing that he likes after-care since he probably doesn’t get any. 

“I have a class in half an hour, you better get out of here,” Marvin patted Whizzer’s dimpled cheek as he smiled at him.


	4. 'Whizzer'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, finally,,,i can post again,,i have three chapters ready yall lets do this. Sorry if this seemed rushed, it was. this chapter was originally called Marvins Ungoldly Fashion sense but i decided to change

Marvin and Whizzer watch Fuller House, which Marvin thinks is immoral and really wishes they were watching the original. Where are the twins for god sake? The men? This show made him realize he was gay and now it barely has the guys in it. Marvin sighs heavily, what the fuck. If there’s not a lesbian in this reboot he’s going to call Netflix customer service himself. Whatever that would do.

 Whizzer had his feet on Marvin’s lap, which let him have a little more room than last time Whizzer stayed over. They occasionally bickered about the show, resulting in them only getting through three episodes in 2 hours from pausing so much.

“What happened to the twins?” Marvin ran his hand up and down Whizzer’s shin, over his jeans.

“I don’t know, they’re doing some modeling thing, I think.”  He pressed paused; he knew where this was going now.

“It’s not the same, can’t we watch the original?” Marvin whined, pinching the fabric of Whizzer's jeans up and letting go, making noises.

Whizzer shook his head, not explaining why they can’t or why he won't; he’s already done it twice. Whizzer has yet to see Fuller House and thought it wouldn’t be a big deal, apparently not, to watch it with Marvin. Hr rolled his eyes, throwing the remote onto his chest. They're never going to get finished.

“I want to stare at Uncle Jesse’s ass; he’s barely in this new one.”

“He’s literally on most of the episodes, you old queer.”

Marvin pinched Whizzer’s leg, “I’m not old.”

Whizzer pulled his leg away and put it behind Marvin’s head, on the back of the couch. Leaving the other one on his lap, Marvin started rubbing that one instead, now is laying between his legs, “How old are you, anyways?”

“Thirty-eight,”

“Oh.”

The doorbell rang just as Whizzer was about to play the show. Marvin could feel him tense up. He moved the kid’s legs off of him, patting his thigh in reassurance, and headed to the door, he looked through the peephole; he chuckled when he saw who it was.

“What?” Whizzer’s anxiety both decreased and increased at Marvin’s reaction.

“It’s Tuesday, right?” Marvin waved Whizzer to follow him to the door.

“Yeah…?” He got up and stood next to Marvin, trying to disappear into his shirt, he doesn’t want to be around people right now. He wanted to be with Marvin, just Marvin.

Marvin opened the door and two women stood there smiling, gigantic smiles, holding food containers. Marvin smiled back, looking very happy to see the vastly different women. One was a tall blonde with big hair and she wore an array of bright colors, which matched her bright eyeshadow and bubble gum pink lips. To the left of her was a stout woman with clunky jewelry and big hoop ear rings. The colors she wore were muddied with a few bright colors thrown some places in her outfit. Her lip liner was darker than her lip color, which matched the style of models in the 90’s, and smudged eyeliner. She had a darker skin color than her partner along with darker hair.

“Marvin, hello,” The shorter woman walked passed the two of them, kissing Marvin on the cheek.

“Hi, Marvie!” The blonde followed in the others’ footsteps, kissing Marvin, and also Whizzer, not even bothering to ask who he is. The two women walked into the kitchen and started opening the containers of food. The two men followed them; Marvin started helping, “Whizzer, this is Dr. Charlotte and her wife Cordelia. Charlotte, Cordelia, this is my, uh, this is Whizzer.”

“Whizzer? Oh, I like that name!” Cordelia- the blonde- was a loud, spunky woman.

“Nice to meet you, Whizzer, are you joining us for dinner then?” The doctor, obviously, was very formal, but the way she spoke sometimes seemed like the silliness of her wife rubbed off on her.

“Uh…can I?”

“Of course! I always make a lot, so Marv could have left overs. If it wasn’t for me, Marvin would have starved to death,” She laughed and brought the food to the dining table along with Charlotte. Marvin handed Whizzer some plates and placemats, “She’s right. They come over every Tuesday and have dinner with me.”

All was hectic as they all set places, put food on multiple plates all while the three friends bantered. Whizzer set himself a placemat, fixed his plate, and watched Marvin. Who looked genuinely happy for the first time Whizzer has known him. He liked the butterflies he got when Marvin laughed loudly, like he didn’t care how obnoxious he was, he was just happy.

“Whizzer, are you Jewish?”  Charlotte asked as they all sat down simultaneously, out of breath from running around and barely taking the time to breathe.

“Half,” Whizzer said.

“Oh! Great! All these are Jewish cuisines, if you never had Jewish foods, I’m honored your first taste is my cooking,” Cordelia interjected with her splendid perkiness.

Marvin, with his mouth full, Charlotte scolded him for later, said, “Cordelia is a caterer,” he seemed to love her work because he’s stuffing his mouth full, “She’s going to cater my sons’ Bar Mitzvah.”

“I’m guessing you’re a doctor?” Whizzer asked Charlotte, who had a small smile as she stared at her wife who was whispering to Marvin about the food.

“I am, so you better call me doc, none of that ma’am or miss shit, alright?” She eyed him with a silly smile.

Whizzer laughed and nodded, putting his hands up in surrender. Whizzer put the first bite of the mixed up food in his mouth, it was actually wonderful, which surprised Whizzer. By the look of it he thought it’d taste like shit, to be honest. They all ate with only a few moments of small talk.

“What do you do, Whizzer?” Cordelia put more food on her plate.

“Uh…” He looked at Marvin for help. Should he tell him he’s a student? Won’t they question why he’s over here? If he’s a student at the-

“He’s a student,” Marvin said, swallowing before talking this time.

Oh. Ok. Guess he doesn’t care.

“Oh! How exciting! What’s your major?”

“His-History.”

“I always struggled with history; I admire anyone who’s actually able to accomplish anything in the history field.” Charlotte ate small bites of her salad.

 Marvin smiled, “you admire me?”

“Oh, no, honey, not you” Charlotte looked completely serious until Marvin lightly pushed her, laughing. She started chuckling with him.

Cordelia sharing the laughter asked, “Does Marvin teach one of your classes?”

Whizzer looked at Marvin, who nodded, guessing it was okay, he said, “Yeah. I have one class of his on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, then two classes on Friday.”

“Is he a bad teacher? Does he drone on and on and on? He does that with us all the time,” Charlotte started bickering at him, picking up the empty plates as everyone was full and finished. Marvin took them from her, giving her a look and backing up into the kitchen.

“Actually, he makes it very interesting for me, his classes are my favorite,” Whizzer shuffled, he could hear Marvin say ‘HA’ from the kitchen.

Cordelia kind of not whispering, but making a good attempt, said, “He can’t hear you, come on give us some gossip.”

I sucked his dick from under a desk, while the boss of human resources talked to him about his ex-wife.

“The only complaint I have is he doesn’t have one ounce of style,” Whizzer kind of whispered as well. Marvin laughed from the archway.

“It’s not that bad.” He threw his hands up, being dramatic.

The three of them looked at his outfit of choice for today. He wore an off white shirt along with a yellow jacket and grey sweatpants. He also has mix-matched socks, not even color, size too.

Whizzer scoffed, “Oh my god, he doesn’t know.”

“Is there a help group for people like him, honey?” Cordelia put her hand on her mouth and pretended to cry.

“He’s too far gone, I’m afraid,” Charlotte wasn’t even acting; she was just laughing with it.

“Fuck you,” Marvin folded his arms, smiling, “Oh, Cordelia you brought the wine, right?”

“Oh!” She pulled a bottle of it out of her purse, “Yes!”

=

They were sitting, now, on the couch, all a little buzzed. They were playing Call of Duty on Jason’s PlayStation Marvin got for him last Christmas. He doesn’t play it because apparently there’s a difference between an Xbox and a PlayStation, which Marvin still finds confusing. It was Marvin and Whizzer against Cordelia and Charlotte. Cordelia kept saying ‘pewpewpew’ as she shot Marvin’s character in the head. She has incredible aim for someone who can’t hold her drink without spilling it on Marv and Whizzer, who were on the floor in front of her.

Charlotte kept questioning why they’re playing this map if they’re just going to be blown up at the end. She’d abandon Cordelia, who alone was whopping their asses, to get more wine. She’d celebrate with a scream when Cordelia killed either one of the boys. Her clunky jewelry was also scattered on the coffee table as things like that tend to be more annoying while you’re drunk.

Whizzer was literally on Marvin’s lap, Whizzer was drunker than the other three, and he kept kissing Marvin on the forehead, temple, or cheek when he got pouty for dying. Cordelia and Charlotte never batted an eye at the situation, so Whizzer, being the stupid drunk he is, wanted to test his limits. He kissed Marvin everywhere, ran his hand through Marv’s hair, he basically swallowed Marvin’s tongue when they won a round. Marvin never told him to stop, and returned most of the actions Whizzer preformed on him. Especially the kisses, and he even kissed him on his own sometimes. Marvin held his hand sometimes, too. Which resulted in dying, meaning more kissing, Okay, Whizzer has to admit, it was only 30% to get a reaction from the couple, and 70% was because he really fucking wanted to do all of this, because even though he gave him a blow job completely sober, he felt nervous doing romantic antics, but the buzz gave him courage to do it.

Marvin’s arms were wrapped around Whizzer’s waist, and his head barely able to sit comfortably on his shoulder to be able to see. They had their controllers in Whizzer’s lap. He sat between Marvin’s legs and his back pressed against his chest. Whizzer was slowly sliding down, and by the end of the night the back of his head was rested on Marvin’s crotch through his (comfortable, but he’ll never admit it) sweatpants.

It was getting late and they all had work/school tomorrow, so they gathered up their things, and everyone exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek. Charlotte whispered something to Marvin before her and Cordelia went across the hall into their apartment. Marvin had lost his glowing smile a little before his friends had left, but now a drunk Whizzer would do anything to see that smile and happiness again, but just for him.

They both went back into the living room, Whizzer sat where he slept the last time, Marvin stood; he had more prominent bags under his eyes now, although it was only 10 at night he looked tired, drunk, angry, and sad. It scared Whizzer a little.

“Would you be okay if I slept in my room tonight?” Marvin was halfway into the hallway already; he seemed desperate to leave Whizzer.

Whizzer was hurt and disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to cuddle him in the morning; however, he said yes, he would be okay, but he did start crying. He was a sensitive drunk. Marvin came over to him, looking him in the eyes for the first time since the girls had left. Marvin held Whizzer’s face between his soft hands, “Why are you crying?” he used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

Marvin’s own eyes were watery, but Whizzer decided not to point it out, “I’m drunk.”

Marvin smiled; his real or fake one? Whizzer couldn’t tell.

“Lay down,” he let go of his face and held up the blanket for him to get under it. Whizzer did, looking at him with puppy dog eyes; maybe he’d lay with him?

Marvin covered Whizzer with the blanket and handed him the TV remote. Finally, he leaned down to where they were somewhat eye level. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he kissed Whizzer’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Whizzer.” He turned off the living room light as he walked into the hallway, and into his bedroom.

=

Whizzer was dozing off when he heard crying from Marvin’s bedroom. He wrestled with the idea of going and minding his own business for a good 10 seconds before he muted the TV, and tiptoed to just outside his door. He sat down against the wall on the comfy carpet. He listened to his crying for a while, seeing if there were any words being spoken. There was one: ‘Whizzer’. It was broken, though. His heart dropped, but he stayed there, listening to the older man cry it out alone in his dark room, feeling like somehow he was there for him on the other side of the door. He finally dozed off leaning against the door frame, with no blanket or pillow, just the sound of Marvin bawling.


	5. Columbus Did Not Discover America, You Idiots.

Marvin came out of his room almost tripping over Whizzers legs, stretched out and touching the other wall so he couldn’t pass without having to step over. He wasn’t sure if he should wake him up, or just pretend he’s not there. He nudged him with his foot, not sure what to do. He sat crisscrossed next to him, facing Whizzer’s quietly snoring face. He brushed the hair out of his face with his fingers softly, trying not to wake him up just yet. He decided he liked sleeping Whizzer.

Whizzer snorted; barely awake he leaned over to Marvin, embracing him in a hug. He laid his head on his shoulders and fixed himself so he was comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. Marvin was in a bit of a state of shock, he rubbed the younger mans’ back as it moved up and down along with his breathing. He laid his head against Whizzer’s, humming quietly. The sun was barely up and it was quiet in the apartment, besides Marvin, he was happy; in that moment he wasn’t worried about the jeopardy of his career or how he could ruin Whizzers’ life. He was fixated on the man who was snoring in his ear and slightly gripping his hoodie.  He wanted this feeling, like he was something Whizzer needed, to last forever. He hasn’t felt needed in so long and the hold on his hoodie made him feel like that again.

After a minute or two, Whizzer started to hum along with Marvin, his grip was tighter. Marvin waited until Whizzer pulled away, if he needed a 4 minute hug, he was going to give him one. Once he did, Marvin pushed the hair that was constantly in his eyes away, it bugged the shit out of him. He got to his feet while Whizzer stuck to the floor.

“Do you want to take a shower first or stay down there?”  He held his hand out, Whizzer took it.

“I have an idea,” Whizzer stood, and started pushing Marvin, who somehow ended up against the wall while Whizzer hovered over him. Whizzer tenderly kissed him, getting rougher by the second. Marvin had the itching thought of the unfortunate destiny of their relationship, but his jaw moved along with Whizzer’s and he squeezed his ass.

“We could take a shower together.” Whizzer finished his idea after 6 minutes of messy making out. Marvin was tempted, but they already wasted too much time, and he wasn’t sure that Whizzer was completely ready; it’s only been a couple days since…

“We…. have to…. leave.. soon, maybe another… time,” Marvin said between pecks he left on the side of Whizzer’s lips. There was a pain in his chest. This relationship had gotten out of hand and Marvin hadn’t even tried to stop it. He didn’t want to, even though he probably should, he told everyone about Whizzer, especially the lesbians from next door, he calls them regularly. They’re a big part of his life. He couldn’t stop talking about him, he’s all he thought about, and by the way things go for Marvin, and there probably won’t be another time.

“You can go first then; I have to get my bag anyways.” Whizzer moved away from him already, looking kind of upset.

Marvin didn’t want to be invasive, so he grabbed a towel from the hall closet, but Whizzer was still standing by the door, not leaving to get his bag from the car.

“Whizzer-?”

Interrupting him Whizzer quickly asked, “Why were you crying last night?”

Marvin was honestly shocked. That’s why he was outside the door, “Just thinkin’ about a lot of things, Whizzer, its fine. I’m fine.” He walked into the bathroom, closing the door, not wanting to talk about it more. His toes curled against the fluffy rug as he listened for the door. He heard it open and close, waited for 5 minutes until it opened and closed again. With the last close he turned on the water and started undressing.

=

They were both dressed, in the shitty car, heading towards the university. Whizzer was an inquisitive little shit this morning, but this round, the questions were meaningless. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Purple.”

“Mine’s Green. Who do you want to have dinner with, anyone, alive or dead?”

“Uncle Jesse.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “Shocking. I would pick Robert Downey Junior. You think he’d fuck me?”

“I don’t think he’s queer, but probably.” Marvin winked at him as he turned the wheel, old leather flakes coming off as he glided his hands across it.

Whizzer smiled, not asking another question, but he did talk about his plans for today, which Marvin happily listened to for the rest of the drive. He talked about how his other classes are going, his plans for lunch with friends, and how he’s nervous to turn in an essay in his government class. Marvin asked follow up questions and gave reassurance, saying his essays are always remarkable in his class, even before they started doing…whatever it is they’re doing. Marvin wasn’t going to make any assumptions and accidently make Whizzer uncomfortable, or possibly hurt him.

He pulled into the employee parking lot after dropping Whizzer off at one of his friends’ dorms. He gathered all his papers and roughly shoving them all in his briefcase, grabbing his jacket, and he was headed to the building. He heard heels tapping against the sideway inching closer to him.

“Marvin, did I just see you drop off Whizzer Brown at Cole dorm?” It was Trina. She had her reading glasses on, which is a rare occurrence, and her blouse was sloppily buttoned up, it was full of wrinkles. Mendel doing the ironing, she would never be seen without pristine clothing. Something must have happened. Or Marvin is assuming the worst.  A gust of wind blew strands of her hair around her sharp, lightly make-upped face.

“Uh, yes, he was about 4 blocks away from school, so I gave him a ride. How do you know him?” Marvin asked nervously, hoping she wouldn’t question his half-baked story any further.

“Oh, that was kind of you, Marvin. Whizzer’s in my government class, he’s smart, but he’s a smart mouth little guy.”

Marvin smiled knowing all too well about the mouth on Whizzer, “How’s Jason?” Marvin held the door for her as they continued their conversation, heading to their rooms, both their heels echoing the halls as they slowly walk.

“Oh, I’m sorry he hasn’t come over recently. He’s doing well. He’s got a game on Saturday morning. You should come, I bet he’d like to see you more involved.” Trina took off her glasses, rubbing her nose. She didn’t like wearing glasses, it made her nose hurt. Marvin had told her countless times that you have to wear them for longer than an hour a day to get used to the feel of them. She didn’t listen, he didn’t blame her. He barely listened to himself.

“I would love to be more involved, but I don’t get many chances, do I? When his mom won’t even try and talk to him about visiting. I pay child support. I should be able to see him, Trina.”

 Trina took a deep breath, closing her eyes, “You should, but I have talked to him. He said you lose your temper too often.” Trina put her hand on her hips, she had stopped walking. Marvin’s tensed shoulders relaxed, he nodded.

“I’m sorry, Trina. I just miss him. Ask him if he’ll come by this weekend. Please?” Marvin must have looked pretty pathetic because Trina agreed and even said she’ll ground him if he doesn’t go soon. They went their separate ways, Trina going up another story. The only way for him to see his son is if his mother had to threaten him with grounding? Ok, he could deal with that, he just wanted to see Jason. Marvin had 30 minutes until his next class, World History. Whizzer was only in that class on Fridays. He went into his private office and took a nap.

 

=

Marvin paced the large area in front of all the students, asking questions about the history of North America, which is the section they were studying at the moment, “Who discovered America?” He put on his professor voice, which is a lot sterner and a little more monotone than his normal.

He pointed at a white guy with neon green Adidas everything. He answered with, “Columbus.”

“Incorrect. I don’t like you,” He rolled his eyes, “Guys, you can’t discover something that people basically already discovered and live there. Also, didn’t you learn in, like, third grade that Columbus was an asshole?”

Another white guy said something so historically incorrect regarding to Native Americans and Columbus Marv almost cried. How is someone so stupid? He continued on a rant about the exact nature of how Columbus came to “Discover” America and how he and his entourage treated the Natives. Going into gruesome detail.

After the lecture and a lot of notes about how much of a cunt Columbus was, the class ended. He went back into his office, and spun around in his swivel chair, 2 more hours until the next class. He didn’t have anything to do. So, he checked his phone and ate his lunch (leftover salad from yesterday.) early. 3 new messages popped up. One of them was from Jason, two were from Whizzer.

Jason: I’m coming over this weekend.

Marvin scoffed, he sure sounded excited. Only a few days and he gets to see him. Oh god, what would he do with Whizzer?

Whizzer: Hey.

Whizzer:  Is it alright if I come by early your class early? J

Marvin: Of course. I’m in the office.

15 minutes later Whizzer jogged in, closing the door. He kissed Marvin on the cheek like they were just a regular couple. Or just a couple in general. He seemed happy and sat on his desk, taking a bite of his salad. He swung his legs like a little kid. It made Marvin happy. He took a few bites of his own. It was silent aside from the crunching from both of them. Marvin picked up Whizzer’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Whizzer took a hold of his hand and held it in his lap.

“Why are you so happy?” Marvin continued to eat his food, Whizzer took another bite.

“TJ had drugs on him when they picked him up. He’s going to prison for 3 years.” Whizzer rubbed his thumb on the back of Marvin’s hand, “Now I don’t have to deal with him…for 3 years.”

“TJ? Your boyfriend?” Marvin threw the empty, disposable container in the trash.

“My ex- boyfriend.”

“Right.” Marvin couldn’t help but smile. Whizzer is safe. He’s with him, “Are you alright?”

Whizzer stood, and got behind Marvin’s office chair. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his chin on Marvin’s head, “I am.”

=

It was time for their World History class, he sent Whizzer out 8 minutes before class was about to start, he sat in the same spot in the front row. When Marvin, 2 minutes later, walked out, no one else was there, still. Whizzer had taken off his jacket, and left it in Marvin’s office. He sat there with his dress shirt half buttoned, and his legs crossed that showed off his bulge. Marvin shook his head at him, he knew how attractive he was and what he did to Marvin, the smug shit.

“After class do you want to go out for dinner tonight, in celebration of an asshole getting what he deserves?” Marvin put his papers in piles with no actual organization that made sense to any bystander. He needed to pass out essays soon. First though, he needed to grade them.

“Are you asking me out-?” Whizzer teased him, but two girls walked in, holding hands, shutting him up.

“Hi, Whizzer!”

“Hi, Professor!” They cheered as they sat next to each other.

Whizzer waved back at them nonchalant, without even turning around.

“Hey, girls’, are you coming to the LGBT+ meeting on Monday?” Marvin asked, subtly winking at Whizzer, making him blush for the first time.

“Oh, yeah, what are we doing this time?” One of them asked.

“We do the same thing every time, Sammy, we eat and gay things up.”

Marvin laughed, “Actually, we have a guest coming, Crystal. So you can eat and be gay while listening to them.”

Sammy asked “Whizzer, are you coming?”

“Uh, I don’t know.”

Students started flooding into the classroom. Marvin wrote a website URL on the board, “Oh, Mr. Brown, to answer your question: Yes, I was.”

Whizzer chuckled, bashfully, “Then to answer your question: I would love to.”

They spoke along with the dozens of conversations, no one really paying attention to them. They smiled to themselves, as the rest of the kids shuffled and the conversations decreasing.

Marvin turned to the vast group of students, “Alright, you’ll all need to go to this website and…”


	6. Jason is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was hesitate to post this lmao i was going to just store it with my angst/smut secret chapters but I MENTION THE SEXUAL ABUSE AGAIN yike

Whizzer waited on the sidewalk that led to the employee parking lot for Marvin to get finished up with a class. He tapped his foot against the black pavement, watching the clouds stroll by as peaceful music flowed from his headphones into his ears. Fall was coming, crunchy leaves fall around him. He could smell the eccentric smell that comes around every September through November. He loved this season, everything is fun and the colors made him feel warm, despite the cold breeze making his fingertips numb and his lips chapped.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on his head with their long finger nail. It was Trina, his government professor. Stopping the harmonious music, he looked up at her. Not bothering to stand up. Her fingernails were painted to match the leaves that were still holding strong on the trees, her little fingers were still painted a bright summer green.

“Whizzer, I missed you in class. Where were you?” She smiled sweetly at him. She really did like him in her class.

“Uh, I had a doctor’s appointment?” He sort of phrased it as a question. She didn’t seem to notice his uncertainty. He spotted Marvin talking to a group of students through the glass doors that led inside the building.

“Well, do you have your essay that was due today? I’ll still accept it, if you do.” She glanced over to where he was staring. She furrowed her brow at Marvin. Is that who he was staring at? After a few seconds of him not answering she asked for the essay again. Marvin walking out finally triggered Whizzer to go through his bulky backpack. He pulled the immaculate essay with the staple even being parallel with the side of the paper. Trina loved when he did that.

Marvin walked up to the two, smiling. He looked at the packet, reading it, he asked “Oh, you turned it in?” He held out his hand as a silent way of asking to see it. Trina handed it over and he skimmed through it with a pleased smile.

Handing it back to Trina, he said, “Looks very well written, Whizzer. Trina, can I talk to you for a second?” He put his hand between Trina’s shoulder blade, guiding her over to the bushes, away from Whizzer. He did a slight wave at Whizzer, signally that it’ll be fine. Whizzer continued to sit and watch the leaves, taking in the fall aroma again.

“Trina, Whizzer is staying over at my place for a while,” he whispered.

“What?!” She said at full volume. She put her hand over my mouth, “What?” She whispered through her hand.

“It’s not a big deal. He wasn’t safe where he was staying, and he confided in me, so I took him in.”

“Marvin, that’s against school policy, what if Mendel found out?” She looked at the student who looked small as he examined the clouds, she sighed, “What happened to him?”

“I think he could let it slide,” Marvin let his brief case drop to the ground, making Whizzer jump from the sudden loud noise. He didn’t turn around. “He was raped by his boyfriend- ex boyfriend- and physically abused, he came to my class with his face all banged up, and- and hickies all over him.” He said quickly, and quietly hoping Whizzer wasn’t able to hear. He didn’t want to remind him.

She put her face in her hands, shaking her head, “I saw him with bruises, and I never asked if he was alright. I’m such an idiot.”

“Trina?”

She lifted her head up, he make up slightly smudged around her watery eyes. She nodded and composed herself.

“Mendel won’t find out. If he does, he’ll let it slide. Trust me. I’ll let Jason know not to tell him. As long as it’s platonic, Marvin, it is platonic, right?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Of course, Trina.” He bit his cheek as she said her goodbyes, walking to her own car.

He thanked her, and started walking to Whizzer, waving him along. Their feet crunched against the gravel as they made their way to the car. Whizzer was tempted to hold his hand, but it was too risky, even though most of everyone had left for the weekend.

“The date is going to have to wait, Whizzer, we’ll go Sunday night,” He opened the passenger side door for him, “Right now we have to go pick up my son.” Whizzer quickly kissed his cheek as he got in. Marvin barely noticed. He smiled as he sped-walked to his side. As he drove to the school he held Whizzers’ hand.

=

“Who are you?” Jason threw in his loaded backpack in the backseat before collapsing into the car.

“I’m Whizzer, you’re Jason?” Marvin had let go of his hand before Jason got in. Whizzer picked at his fingers with anxiety.

“Uh, yeah.” He buckled his seatbelt before Marvin had to remind him. His curly hair pointing in all directions gave Marv the indication that he needed a haircut. He decided not to mention it. Jason got on his phone, reading a message that the two of them assumed was from his mother because he gave both of them a ‘look’. He rolled his eyes as Marv pulled away from the school.

“So, Jason, you have a baseball game tomorrow?” Marv looked at him through the rearview mirror.

He nodded.

“What time is it?”

“10 in the morning.”

And that was the end of that conversation. Okay, time for the radio.

 

=

 

Jason walked into the apartment with the two of them trailing behind him, brushing hands and shoulders as they walked. He threw his backpack on the dining table and sitting on the floor, turning of the TV. When they finally got in the apartment Marvin and Whizzer worked together to change the blankets and pillows, that were on the couch, to fresh, new ones.  Jason took that as his cue to lay on the neatly made spot on the couch, just for him.

“Whizzer was sleeping there, but to give you privacy he’ll bunk with me in my room. On the floor,” Marvin smiled- his fake one, Whizzer was starting to able to tell now. Marvin said to Whizzer, “Come on, let’s get your space made.”

Marvin grabbed his wrist gently, careful not to hurt him, and when they were outside of Jason’s eye sight, he moved his hand in Whizzer’s still leading him to his bedroom. They got to his room, he closed the door, and Whizzer’s lips, jaw, and neck were attacked by Marvin. He was rough at first but became softer, getting more passionate.

“What are you doing?” Whizzer moaned softly as Marvin sucked on his jaw.

“I’m making up for having to postpone our date. Why? Do you want me to stop?” Marvin pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. He messily kissed his cheekbones. Marvin had just noticed how absolutely obsessed he was with Whizzer’s cute but hot cheekbones.

“What if Jason comes in? Did you lock the door?’ Marvin sheets felt clean against Whizzer’s back, but they smelled like Marvin. A little bit of a lumber ‘musk’, detergent, and a little bit of sweat; he could get used to that smell. Whizzer had put his hands in the older man’s hair, running his long fingers through it. He pulled it once, just to see what Marvin’s reaction would be. He groaned, he roughly kissed Whizzer, biting his now not busted lip as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Maybe that’s why he wears his shirt like that- to make sex easier.

“Jason won’t come in. He would much rather watch TV- at full volume, than talk to his dad, and yes, I did lock it.” He sat up to take his jacket off. He threw in on the bed post; Whizzer pulled him back down to him by his necktie. He pecked his lips once, and slid out from under him. He was still holding the tie. He pointed to the bedframe, “Sit there.” He let go of the tie, but before yanking on it to show dominance.

Marvin did as he was told. He had somewhere, in the messy make out session, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Whizzer held his hand out, “Give me five dollars, please.”

Marvin thought it was strange, but gave in to his demands, handing him a ten dollar bill without even noticing he gave the incorrect amount. Whizzer left his bedroom, and fixed himself (buttoning his shirt back up) as best he could in the 5 second window he had before he reached the living room. He walked over to Jason, handing him the money.

“Your dad said you can go down to the corner store, and get anything you want.”

Jason hesitantly took the money, raising his eyebrows, “Thanks, Whizzer.” He smiled a little, and left with the money on the very real intent of buying a fidget spinner.

Whizzer ran into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door in case Jason came back early. He jumped on the bed, kissing his lover, swallowing his tongue in a fit of passion. Marvin put his hands on Whizzer’s hips, lifting him onto his lap.

“We have 15 minutes. Think you’ll last that long?” Whizzer teased as he undid Marvin’s tie, pulling his closer with every chance. He grinded his hips on the other mans’.

Marvin held Whizzer’s shiny and sexually driven face in his hands, marveling everything about it. Like when Whizzer smiled and his eyes get narrow and his whole face scrunches up. He kissed his dimpled cheek. He brushed his lips against his chapped lips, moving his jaw along with Whizzer’s. He unbuttoned his shirt- again, and Whizzer unzipped his own jeans. Whizzer dry humped with more patience, he wanted this to be special, he didn’t know why. He wanted it not to be a rushed thing (although that would be best since a 12 year old is bound to come back in less than ten minutes). Maybe, he thought, because Marvin was special.

Marvin managed to take off his own shirt in the midst of everything. Whizzer helped with his undershirt, lifting it over his head, Marvin running his hand down Whizzer’s abdomen as he was stretching to get the shirt completely off.

“You’re beautiful, Whizzer.” He kissed his exposed collarbone.

“Stop,” Whizzer retreated into a cautionary position, no longer open and sexually confident he is usually.

“You’re perfect.” He softly pushed his shoulders, so he’s no longer hunched over. “Don’t do that.”

“Marvin,” Whizzer was blushing, but he had tears in his eyes, “you don’t have to do this. You can just fuck me.”

Marvin shook his head, no; he was going to let Whizzer know how beautiful he was to him. He slid the unbuttoned dress shirt off, that was hanging off his shoulders, the rest of the way, setting it next to them. He lifted Whizzer off of him, letting him stand. He took the chance to take off his tennis shoes and socks. The carpet felt nice between his bare toes.

“Take your pants off,” Marvin ordered. Whizzer shimmied out of the tight jeans, doing what he was told. Now, he stood with only his boxers on. He never felt embarrassed like this during sex before. Was this _just_ sex?

“Now, your boxers,”

“Marvin-.”

“You’re beautiful, Whizzer, don’t be embarrassed. Please.”

He removed his boxers. He, of course, had an erection, and as Marvin would have suspected, he had an above average dick. He grabbed his hand, pulling him close and kissing him softly and briskly. He pulled down his own jeans and boxers to his knees and he backed up against his bedframe again. He held his hand out, Whizzer took it, he was guided to sit on Marin’ thighs.

“Are you ready?”

Whizzer nodded his head, still holding his hand, and grabbing the other one. He slid Marvin’s dick in his ass quickly, groaning as he did it. This isn’t the first time he had been the bottom, and the last few times really made sure it wouldn’t hurt much again. He bounced once, both choking out a moan, Marvin had hit Whizzer’s g-spot already. The sheets were already soaked with sweat and other substances. Marvin arched his back, pleasure taking over. Whizzer bounced in sequences of three’s with a small pause between them. His moaning getting louder and louder until he was basically yelling. He said everything from ‘Fuck me’ to ‘Marvin’. Marv couldn’t help but grunt, moan, and buck his hips, reaching even further into his ass as the sound of his name being said like that by Whizzer.

“You’re…ama... Amazing, Whiz…zer, yo-you’re do…ing grea…t.” Marvin managed to say in between moans. He kissed and sucked Whizzer neck, sure he would leave a mark. He left small pecks on where he might have accidently hurt him.

“Go deeper.” Whizzer bite Marvin’s ear aggressively. He forgot his pattern and just focused on how much dick was inside of him. Marvin thrusted over and over, making Whizzer’s eyes squeeze shut with immense pleasure taking over. His asshole squeezing around Marvin’s dick, he was almost at the point of orgasm.

“I’m going to cum.” Whizzer warned, squeezing Marvin’s much larger hands in his as he prepared for his climax.

The front door opened and closed. Marvin managed to hear a plastic bag shuffle over Whizzer’s pants and quiet moans. He detangled his right hand from Whizzers’, covering the younger partner’s mouth with it to muffle out the climax. Whizzer took his fingers into his mouth, sucking them while making his blow job eyes at Marvin. He almost came right there, if it hadn’t been for the crashing reality that his son was now in the house and could potently hear them, he would have.  He took his fingers away not wanting to be biting material for when Whizzer did orgasm. He gave him a small pillow to bite and to muffle the moans with.

Whizzer did his best to not climax as loud as he did, but he couldn’t help it, he’s a screamer. Marvin, on the other hand, came inside Whizzer with complete silence other than a few grunts.

Whizzer still sat on his dick as they recovered from their simultaneous orgasm, eventually Whizzer lifted his perfect ass up, making Marvin’s dick come out along with a few drips on cum. He flopped beside him, closing his eye. He wrapped his arms around Marvin’s broad chest, kissing his bicep.

Marvin covered their bottom halves with his peach colored blanket. He’ll need to change the sheets soon. He caressed Whizzer’s red, hot face with his damp hand (damp with Whizzer’s saliva). He really was the most beautiful person he has seen. Half of Whizzer’s face was buried in the grey pillows. He had a small, goofy smile. Marvin gave him small kisses from his temple to his jawline, making exaggerated ‘smooch’ sounds with all of them. It made Whizzer giggle.

“Get some sleep, hon,” Marvin put on his sweatpants and an overhead hoodie, leaving the room to get dinner ready for the three of them.


	7. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i can finally update yall,,,so far this has just been fluff and smut,,no angst? Should i add angst?

By ‘getting dinner ready’ Marvin, of course, meant calling Papa Johns and ordering pizza. Jason coached him through the order. The boy changed his fucking appetite every week; Marvin never knew what he wanted. He ended up ordering three pizzas, breadsticks, and a weird dessert thing…somehow. It was hard to concentrate on what you’re ordering with two people babbling at you.

After he hung up Jason retreated back to the other side of the couch. He stared at the TV with a dead look in his eyes. Marvin opened his mouth to speak to him a couple times, every time shutting his lips in frustration. Everything he could say sounded stupid. He wiped the condensation from his cup with his hoodie sleeve. He taped his barefoot on the carpet, making a small thud every time. Was it a little cold in here? Should he turn the temperature, Eh, maybe later.

“Marvin?” A small voice echoed from his bedroom door. It was Whizzer. Marvin jumped up, finally having a distraction from this boring situation, swinging his head around the corner so Whizzer could see him.

“Yeah, ba- Whizzer?”

He mouthed the words ‘can I come out?’ Marvin sighed in relief. Finally, He’ll have someone to share the awkwardness with. He nodded; he met him halfway down the hallway. Whizzer was wearing one of Marvin’s grey hoodies. It was ill-fitting on him, but he still, somehow, looked small. He also wore Marvin’s pajama pants too, which were too big for Marvin, but he still kept them around. Now they finally have a use. It’s cliché but Marvin honestly thought Whizzer was glowing. He just seemed so damn happy. His squishy, blushed cheeks making his still-bruised eyes narrow as he showed his stunning, silly after-sex smile. Marvin kissed the splint of Whizzer’s nose, making him flinch, but giggled nevertheless. Whizzer seemed small once again with his hood up and sweater paws. What hair wasn’t poking through the opening of the hoodie clung to his forehead in dried sweat. His hands were warm as he grabbed Marvin’s forearms, pulling his close to him. His rosy lips kissed him sweetly, out of sight from Jason.

His sparkling eyes lit up whenever Marin touched him. It made Marvin weak at the knees. His heart skipped a beat as Whizzer’s face squished from quiet, sustained laughter from the funny and in love expression Marvin had. He couldn’t help it, he was in awe. Whizzer’s hands ran up Marvin’s upper half to his face. He twirled a piece of stray strand of hair by his ear.

Whizzer whispered, “You’re blushing.”

Marvin grabbed his wrist, moving his hand to his mouth. He kissed his palm softly a few times.

“So are you.” Marvin said, smugly.

“Dad!” Jason shouted for him. The two men jerked away from each other in fear they might have seen.

After calming down from the anxiety of thinking they’d been caught, he said toward the floor,  “Yeah, honey?”

“When’s the pizza supposed to be here?” The two of them walked into the living room, sitting almost on top of each other on the couch. Whizzer subtly flinched in pain as he did.

“We’re getting pizza?” Whizzer asked, trying to speak over the slight pain. He had a goofy, in pain smile.

“Yeah! We got three and a dessert…thing.” Jason said excitedly. Okay, Jason really loves pizza; Marvin will make a note of that. 

“What toppings did you get?” Whizzer asked Jason.

“Meat lovers for me, cheese for dad, and Pepperoni, because we didn’t know what you’d like.”

“I like cheese only, too,” Whizzer smiled at Marvin. He winked at him. Jason didn’t say anything about it. “But pepperoni is always the safe way to go.” Whizzer pushing out his bottom lip, nodding, making Jason laugh.

The doorbell rang. Pizza’s early. Jason jumped up dashing to the front door. He stood on his tippy toes in anticipation. Marvin and Whizzer walked to the door, both of them getting out their wallets.

Jason opened the door, “Hi! That’ll be $40.78!”

The delivery woman had her straight black hair up in a ponytail and a hideously colored uniform. She’s the same person who delivers to the apartment every time. She’s only a couple years older than Jason, and, boy, he was in love with her.

“Hi, Jason!” She was cheerful and her hair bouncing with every syllable. Jason swooned. 

Whizzer and Marvin both handed her $25.50 after 10 minutes of bickering about who should pay. Jason came up with an easy solution of splitting everything, giving her a ten dollar tip. After she left, the boys marvel at the disgustingly delicious looking pizza for a moment. Marvin sent Jason next door to ask if Charlotte and Cordelia wanted to join. He came back with the hippy lesbians happily walking behind him.

“It’s your faves!” Cordelia threw her hands up.

“Us!” Charlotte continued with an arm around Cordelia’s hips.

“Hi, guys!” Marvin and Whizzer said, enthusiastically. Whizzer offered them both a Styrofoam plate.

=

Marvin had to carry Jason to the couch from the dining table after he noticed drool on the monopoly money. As Marvin tucked in his son with a thick, plaid blanket, Whizzer organized the Monopoly pieces, putting them back in the box. Cordelia and Charlotte had already left for their apartment; they had dinner with Cordelia’s parents in the morning. Marvin turned off the TV, kissing Jason on the head, “Night, Honey.”

Whizzer was still putting the final pieces in the box, the only light guiding him was from the moon shining through the balcony screen door. “Hey,” Marvin whispered before grabbing his hands softly, letting him know he was there. He took the disorganized cards out of his hands, setting them on the table. He walked backwards, heading to the hallway, dragging Whizzer with him.

“What are we doing?” Whizzer asked, quietly. He linked his fingers with Marvin, awkwardly.

“Shhh…” He opened his bedroom door, guiding Whizzer in. Whizzer kicked the door closed, and sat on the bed. Marvin, standing over him, lifted the hoodie above Whizzer’s head. He didn’t have a shirt under it, and his chest illuminated from the lines of moonlight through the blinds. Whizzer lied down on the bed, snuggling up to the 5 pillows and warm blanket, dried up sweat and cum stained the sheet, but Whizzer didn’t mind. Marvin thought; however, that he should have changed them. Marvin crawled into bed, both of them facing each other. They pulled each other closer, barely waiting for Marvin to get fully comfortable. Their legs were jumbled up together, and Whizzer could feel Marvin’s hot breath on his face.

“Marvin?” Whizzer asked, in a nervous whisper.

“Yeah?” Marvin’s arms were stretched out over the younger man’s ribs to his backs. He traced shapes, ran his fingers down his spine, and massaged it gently. He concluded, he loved touching or just even looking at his back. The bones and muscles felt amazing against his hands. His smooth and freckled back turned Marvin on so much. He wanted to fuck him again already, but from behind this time.

“Do you remember the first day I met Charlotte and Cordelia?” Marvin shook his head, “When they were leaving, what did Charlotte say, to you? Is it the reason you got upset?”

Marvin stopped rubbing his back. He moved his hand down to his ass, lifting it, pulling him closer. If that’s even possible, Marvin still managed to. Whizzer untangled one of his legs, putting his thigh on Marvin’s hip so his legs weren’t blocking him from getting closer. Marvin kissed the ball of his nose, away from the splint so he wouldn’t hurt him again.

“Do you really want to know?” Marvin asked.

“Yes.”

Whizzer heard him swallow hard, “She asked me if I loved you.”

“Do you?” Whizzer wished he hadn’t asked as soon as the words left his lips. What if he didn’t? What if he did? Does Whizzer love him? He’s started to shake with anxiety and desperation. He tried to calm himself by telling him that he’d find out how he felt after Marvin’s answer (or maybe he would feel more lost)

“Do I love you?” Marvin paused, not wanting an answer, Whizzer didn’t give him one. He just stared, “I think I’m starting to, Whizzer.”

Whizzer’s heart jolted, he knew his answer, “I think I’m starting to love you, too, Marvin.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms with giddy and loved smiles.


	8. Jason Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but lmao i was having a bad day when i wrote it- also i totally forgot to add that Whizzer has an anxiety disorder and PTSD (which you'll see in the next one i think)

“Um, dad?” Jason’s confused, loud voice made Marvin wake up right away. He was asleep on his back with Whizzer’s arm and leg spread out on top of him, holding onto him like he was afraid he’d leave him in the middle of the night. Whizzer was asleep, with his shirt off, and by the looks of it, so are his bottoms. Marvin cursed mentally at himself and his recklessness as he sat up, confronting his son head on.

“Y-Yeah?” Marvin tried to be casual.

“Baseball game,” Jason pointed at his bat.  He was already in his uniform. Jason had his curly, curly, black hair covered by baseball caps that hid his eyes and light freackles.

“We’ll be ready in a minutes, sweetheart, go wait in the living room.” Jason nodded slowly before leaving, closing the door. He didn’t mention anything, but it was obvious he wanted to. Marvin needed to talk to him before that baseball game. He shook Whizzer awake, “Wake up, we have a problem.”

Whizzer turned over on his back, rubbing his eyes and curving his back in a drawn out stretch, making his ribs visible, “What is it, Love?” his voice was hoarse and tired; Marvin felt bad for waking him up so early.

Marvin froze for a second at the term of endearment he used. He shook the feeling that it gave him away, replacing it with fear that Jason was going to tell his mother that their relationship is more of a teacher helping a student.

“Jason saw us cuddling. He’s probably going to tell his mother; if we don’t talk to him.” Marvin pulled the cover off of him, making his way to the closet. He threw on a white t-shirt and khakis, throwing another shirt, blue this time, to Whizzer. He caught it and put it on while he looked for his jeans. They dressed in complete silence while both having silent anxiety attacks about the situation. Marvin grabbed the door knob, ready to go, but he was stopped by Whizzer. He was crying, again. Marvin had to remind himself that Whizzer was still young. He gets scared, he cries, and he needs help.

“Whizzer, are you okay?” Marvin voiced sounded apologetic, he walked towards him, and Whizzer ran into a hug with him, crying onto his shoulder.

“Whiz, it’s going to be fine, you know that, right?” Marvin told him, patting his hunched over back. This must be a strange sight since Whizzer is so tall.

“I don’t want to lose you, Marvin. I’m sorry if that scares you, but it scares me too.” Whizzer confessed, he dried his own tears with his sleeves, and took a deep breath, “Let’s talk to your boy, Marvin.”

Marvin led the way into the living room, Whizzer biting his nails behind him. Jason stood up when he saw the two were ready. He stared at Whizzer for a moment before getting his bat from the table. He was headed for the front door, but was halted from Marvin’s hands grabbing his shoulders.

“Sweetheart, we need to talk. Do you mind?” Marvin flashed an apologetic smile.

Jason sighed, dropping bat against the wall, making a mark, “We’re going to be late.”

“It’ll ju...just take a second, Jason.” Whizzer chimed in with his nails still being chewed up with anxiety.

Jason shot them both a look, but sat down on the arm of the couch. Marvin and Whizzer looked at each other, not sure how to start the conversation. Whizzer shrugged, drying the blood of his ring finger. He had gnawed on it so much it bled. Marvin took his hands away from his mouth when he went biting again. He gave him an ‘it’s okay’ look. Whizzer took several broken deep breaths. He was sweating. Whizzer was having a panic attack, but Marvin couldn’t help him the way he wanted to. They needed to solve this problem first.

“Jason, Whizzer and I want- need- you to know what you saw and understand it.” Marvin had knelt in front of him, he put his hand on Jason’s folded hands.

“Okay.”

Marvin cleared his throat, what the fuck is he supposed to say? Sorry you had to see us half naked and spooning, kid, but don’t tell your mother, because we’re not allowed to be doing this?

“Whizzer and I are, uh, we are involved- romantically…” He looked up at Whizzer for confirmation, he guessed. Or maybe just reassurance, “That’s why you saw us in bed together, like we were, but you can’t tell your mother, okay? I know it’s wrong to ask you to keep things from Trina. I really need you to do me this favor, Honey.  Please. I care about Whizzer a lot, and if anyone were to find out, like Mendel, I could lose my job and Whizzer would lose everything he’s worked very hard for. Understand?” Marvin talked fast. He could hear his heart beat in pound against his ear drum, oh god, he was going to puke.

“Oh, okay. I like Whizzer, I won’t tell.” Jason got up to retrieve his bat that had fallen on the ground. Marvin’s hand fell against the floor. What? These grown men just pissed themselves and that’s all it took?! Marvin stood up, smiling at Whizzer. Whizzer was smiling, but his eyes still had worry in them. Marvin decided to do something to make Whizzer relax. He kissed him softly on the lips making his eyes widen. Marvin chuckled looking at Jason, who was staring at them.

“Gross. Let’s go,” Jason was out the door.

Whizzer laughed. He remembered when he was like that with romantic affection. He wanted nothing to do with it when he was 12. He wanted to be a Pharaoh, not in a relationship. Now, he would give up ruling over ancient Egypt to be with Marvin. That scared him, but in a good way.

“Jason won’t tell. He wants you to stay around, and I think he knows if he tells- you’ll stop.” Marvin reassured him as they left the apartment, heading for the car. Jason got shotgun so Whizzer could rest from his panic attack in the back. Marvin started the 30 minute commute to the baseball field that was across town.

“So, do you love Whizzer?” Jason asked abruptly, turning down the music. Marvin gripped the steering wheel, fuck. He shuffled to get a better look at Whizzers’ face in the rear view mirror. He was lying down with his arm covering his eyes. The few quick glances Marvin got confirmed Whizzer was asleep or at least pretending to be. Jason stared at him, waiting.

“I think so,” Marvin said lamely.

“Mom said when you’re in love, you know for sure.” Jason grilled at him.

Marvin looked at Whizzer again, “Why do you want to know?”

“I think I love this girl in my class.” Jason was the one avoiding eye contact now. Marvin heard Whizzer chuckle from the back seat. Maybe he wasn’t like 12 year-old Whizzer. Maybe he just thought that adults kissing was gross. The jerk was awake the whole time, and Jason seemed to notice that too. He turned around in his seat. He tapped on Whizzer’s knee.

“Yeah, buddy?” Whizzer lifted his arm off his arms to look at him.

“Do you love my dad?” Jason said, nonchalant.

Whizzer coughed, great, now it’s his turn, “Yeah.”

He surprised even himself for being so certain about it. Marvin drove. His mind spinning as Jason rambled to Whizzer about his crush. He pretended to be interested, but he was in the same state as Marvin.

“How do you know you’re in love with my dad, Whizzer?” Jason asked, getting both of their attentions. Whizzer bit his nail, Marvin drove.

He was quiet for a minute, “Well, he gets this look in his eyes when he’s happy, and his laugh makes my- everything feel alive again. When I’m near him I feel happy, and when he holds me like I’m the last important thing in the world my heart beats 100 miles per hour, I want nothing more than him by my side.” Whizzer told him, keeping it age appropriate. He looked at Marvin after he was done, Marvin stared back, and he had the look in his eyes Whizzer mentioned. He chalked it up as complete adoration with a little bit of fear.

Marvin pulled into the gravel parking lot, flinging the boys in all directions as his car tried to get through it. He stopped in front of the concession stand. “Okay, Jason, you can get out here and go get with your team. We’ll be on the bleachers by your Mother and Mendel.”

Jason opened the door, hoping out and running to his coach. Marvin parked in a shaded part of the lot.  


	9. Baseball Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!There's use of slurs towards gays and Jews+ blood!!  
>  Also Whizzer shows signs of PTSD in this one  
> The ending sucks dick i know but it was 2 in the morning and honestly i was too tired to care. i would revise it but i have plans. Yikes

Trina was the first to see the two men walking to the bleachers. She made a b-line to them with a calm look, but her clenched fists had Whizzer even more nervous than before. Her clunky shoes thudding as she hurriedly made her way. She grabbed both of their arms pulling to a shaded, secluded spot behind the concession booth.

“Marvin, you know Mendel is here. Why would you bring Whizzer? No offense, Whizzer.” Her face was red from the exposure to the sun. Her hands were on her hips and sunglasses on her head, she was the definition of a suburban mom at the moment. Whizzer smiled to himself while Marvin tried to defend them. They bickered back and forth until Mendel called for Trina. Whizzer could see his short shadow creeping closer and tugged on Marvin’s shirt to get him to notice.  Trina saw the two tense and she swung around the corner in front of Mendel.

“Hey, where did you go?” Mendel laughed nervously.

“Oh, just getting some shade,” She blocked him from going past her, laughing when he attempted to. He finally managed to lean over to see past corner. Whizzer, unfortunately, was in his line of sight, “Oh, Whizzer Brown right?”

He stepped past Trina going to shake the students’ hand. He turned his attention to Marvin, whose presence startled him. He raised an eyebrow at the two. Trina put her chin on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. It was incoherent to the other couple. Mendel shook his head, he understood whatever Trina whispered. He didn’t question them, just shaking their hands telling them the game is about to start.

The four made their way to the shiny, hot bleachers that sat right behind home plate. Despite it being autumn, today was one of the hottest days in months, the little baseball players already sweating in the dugout, not really wanting to play in such weather. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the sun beaming at the back of all their necks, birds chirped as they flew south. Whizzer and Marvin sat next to each other- not too close to be suspicious. Their asses burning, even covered with clothing, as they made contact with the scalding metal, Whizzer jumped at the sudden pain. Marvin laughed at him as he nudged an ant covered pretzel piece someone had dropped, it didn’t affect the ants’ mission to get food, they continued.

The first batter stood up to plate, he took the correct position, sucking in a breath. Since Jason wouldn’t be up to plate anytime soon Marvin decided he couldn’t take the heat. He got up, Whizzer looked up at him. He hadn’t said anything since they got here, but Marvin knew what he was asking. He pointed at the concession stand, a popular place for the two today. Whizzer started to stand up, but Marvin pushed him back down softly. He smiled, and left, leaving an anxious Whizzer by himself with Mendel and Trina.

Marvin brought back three Pepsi’s and an ice cream cone to the group. Trina and Mendel said their thanks, sucking down their cokes as soon as they could. They hadn’t noticed how thirsty they were until then. He handed Whizzer the ice cream cone, Whizzer smiled like a little kid, Marvin was so sweet to him. It gave him a warm feeling.

“Thank you, Marvin.” Whizzer said between licks of the cream thankful for the relief of the heat.

“BATTER UP!”

Jason’s long, thin legs ran up to the plate, well, not really. Actually, he was about 2 feet away from where you’re supposed to be. Whizzer had a confused face behind the mountain of ice cream, Marvin laughed at his expression. He leaned closer to him.

“He’s afraid he’ll get hit by the ball.” Marvin told him.

Whizzer made a silent oh, continuing on his ice cream, it was melting fast. Marvin should have asked for napkins. He was about to get some, but the pitcher readied, Jason raised the bat, holding it wrong. The ball came at Jason fast, he swung, and missed. The ball continued to travel past him and the umpire, striking the spot on the fence. Directly in front of Whizzer, he flinched- _hard_. He hadn’t even noticed he dropped his cone until he finally peeked through his tightly closed eyelids and fingers he held in front of his face, and saw Trina picking it up, throwing it away in a nearby trash can. Whizzer’s whole body felt like it was closing in on itself as he saw the parents, players, coaches staring at him. Apparently, he had yelped very, very loud. Marvin kneeled in front of him, his eyes met his.

“Whizzer, you’re okay,” Marvin whispered to him while Trina and Mendel told everyone to mind their own business and to continue with the game, “okay? You’re alright.”

“I’m sorry.” Whizzer looked at the melted ice cream, ants making their way over to it.

“About what?” Marvin asked.

“I wasted your money.” Whizzer was shaking, had it really been that scary?

“Don’t worry about that, Whizzer, It doesn’t matter.”

Marvin rubbed Whizzers’ biceps to try and calm him down. Mendel and Trina stared for a moment, but turned a blind eye. He turned around just in time to see Jason miss another ball, this time the umpire caught it. Whizzer put his face in Marvin’s shoulder. His cheeks red with embarrassment he was getting cold, and then hot, then cold chills. Too many things were happening with Whizzer at once, and everything was loud. He couldn’t breathe. Marvin couldn’t believe it’d had been that bad. There was another pitch, another miss, and another catch by the umpire. Jason was out. Marvin lifted Whizzer up to his feet. His arms were folded and his knees wobbly.

“How about we move to another spot?” Marvin suggested to the other two. He held onto Whizzer, making sure he wasn’t going to fall or pass out. It was unlikely, but so was this reaction to a baseball hitting fence. They all gathered their things, moving to a place on some patchy grass, to the side of home plate, closer to second. Trina and Mendel worked hard to say reassuring things to Whizzer while Marvin went to get a water bottle from the stand.

When he came back Whizzer was biting his nails again, Marvin took his hand away as he sat on a grass patch next to him. He handed him the bottle along with a Kool-Aid powder packet. Whizzer smiled weakly, opening the bottle and pouring the powder into it. He shook it vigorously until the red coloring evened out. After Whizzer took a few drinks and practiced breathing exercises with Mendel he had successfully calmed down, but by that time the game was over. 12-28, Home (Jason’s team) lost.

They met Jason outside his teams’ dugout, his hair sticking to his red, sunburned face. He quietly asked his mother if Whizzer was okay, but he could still hear. He thought it was very sweet he was worried. Trina nodded her head, giving him a kiss goodbye.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, Jason!” She reminded him as the three boys walked to Marvin’s car.

=

“Alright, boys, go get dressed- in something decent,” Marvin ordered the two as soon as they stepped through the door.

“Why?” Whizzer questioned. Jason had already run off, taking his sweaty baseball shirt.

“We’re going to go see  movie,” Marvin took Whizzer’s hand pulling him to his- their? - Bedroom. Marvin loved pulling Whizzer along places by his hand. He liked holding his hand, it wasn’t so much smaller than his, but it felt like it. Whizzer liked it too, Marvin was so sweet about it and his hands were soft and he held his hand so tenderly. He felt important, a fragile antique, when they held hands, Marvin closed the door after Whizzer was in the room. They both started stripping, looking for ‘decent’ clothing. Marvin was about to put on a red, white, and green plaid button up shirt and another disgusting colored tie.  

“No, you’re not wearing that, Marv,” Whizzer said, stopping him from buttoning the rest. Whizzer had his shirt off and his jeans were ready to be taken off.

“What?”

“That’s hideous. Can I pick out your clothes? Please, you would look so much better – not that you don’t look amazing all the time - if you wore outfits you put effort into,” Whizzer asked, taking the shirt and tie from the confused and slightly offended man (how dare he insult his outfits…he put thought into them…), hanging them up again. He rummaged through the closet filled with bright colors and a lot of hoodies.

“What are we going to see?” Whizzer asked. He looked at a navy blue shirt, then an olive green one, putting them back up after some thought.

“I don’t know, its Jason’s choice.”

“Alrighty!” He smiled; he was enjoying himself, dressing someone other than himself.

 Marvin stood around in his boxers and socks while Whizzer picked out a maroon shirt, Marvin didn’t even know maroon was a color until Whizzer told him, a grey, soft jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and a belt. Marvin put on all the clothing, feeling silly, but Whizzer beamed when he showed him the finished outfit. Marvin would wear anything if it meant Whizzer was happy, but, man, he sure liked the color black. His clothes were so monochrome. Where’s the bright colors? The fun? Now, it was time for Whizzers’ outfit. Which the limited clothing he still had clean in his knapsack were not satisfying his wants.

“Baby, oh, I mean, Marv, can we stop by my apartment and I can get some more clothes?” Whizzer asked, putting back on Marvin’s blue shirt he wore at the baseball game.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Marvin looked away from himself in the mirror, “Can I ask how you are paying for that apartment? You haven’t even been there for a week, and from what I can tell, you don’t have a job.” Marvin asked.

“My parents give me money, a lot of it, every week. It’s supposed to make up for the fact they- along with the rest of my family disowned me when I was 16. I guess they feel bad now that I had gotten older, so they give me money,” Whizzer said it so calmly, like he really didn’t care. If Marvin had been 16 and thrown out of his family, he wouldn’t know what to do. Was it because he was gay? Or something else? He wanted to ask, but didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“I’m sorry, baby, that’s horrible,” Marvin kissed him and using ‘baby’ to show it was okay to use terms of endearment in this relationship, whatever this relationship was. He really needed to talk to Whizzer and settle on something to call this.

They all piled into the car; ready to go to Whizzer’s house.

=

Marvin and Jason had been in the car for about 25 minutes, either Whizzer was taking forever picking out an outfit or something was wrong. Marvin bounced his leg, his eyes never leaving the door to the apartments. Jason played a game on his phone, not really noticing that so much time had gone by. The little high pitched noises irritating Marvin more and more with every agonizing minute, He bounced, bounced, and bounced his leg. It was driving crazy! It’s been 3 minutes! What could be happening?!

“Come on, Sweetheart,” Marvin opened the car door, the noises stopped when Jason got out, putting his phone in his pocket.

They made their way into the complex, Marvin, only now, realizing that he had no idea what number was Whizzer's. He scanned the doors hoping to jog his memory, maybe Whizzer had told him, but he forgot. Jason pointed at the slightly ajar door. Marvin knocked on it, opening it a little more.

“Whizzer?” He called out. He peeked through the crack, Whizzer was on the couch. His head was in his hands. Marvin noticed the spray painted word that was on the wall behind him. _‘Faggot’_ in red paint, it was dried but still shiny. The room was a mess. Papers, picture frames, collectables, everything was thrown around. There was a red, like the word, swastika on the black flat screen, which also happened to be shattered. Marvin was shocked, his heart beating in his ears. He hadn’t even noticed that Jason was looking at the offensive vandalism.

“Jason, go sit on the stairs,” Jason left, but Marvin still unmoved in the doorway. 

Whizzer looked at him, his eyes dull. He wanted Marvin to say something, anything to make him feel better about…this. He didn’t. He didn’t know what to say. But he was pissed. His fists were clenched, and his jaw hurt from gritting his teeth so hard. Whizzer realized he wasn’t going to say anything, so he stood up, going into the bedroom. Probably for the purpose they came here for. Marvin followed him, steaming.

“Who did this?” Marvin's voice was sharp as he watched Whizzer gather most of his clothes,  putting them in another bag. He left one side of the closet alone. He figured it probably belonged to Whizzer’s ex.

“If I had to take a guess I’d say TJ’s friends. Their special way of revenge for me sending him to jail,” He closed the closet door. The mirror showed him behind a red ‘ _Dirty Faggot Jew_ ’ in jagged handwriting with another swastika under it. He stared at it for a minute.

“I guess I’m not getting the security deposit back, huh?” His voice broke at an attempt to appear he was alright. That he was strong enough for this. He looked at Marvin, whose gaze had softened. Whizzer felt his wall falter, all he wanted was Marvin to make things better, he wanted to cry on his chest as he rubbed his back telling him it was okay. Whizzer let a tear fall, but wiped it away fast.

Whizzer took off his shirt, a pile of clothing ready for him to change into for the evening they had planned. He striped slowly. Maybe Marvin would make a move, try to use him, take advantage of him, but he knew he wouldn’t. Marvin wasn't like that, plus his kid was just outside the apartment. At least he could stare, that’s all Whizzer needed. Marvin gave him that, but not for long. He walked to the mirror, punching it. Glass shattered, making a spider web of cracks. Little glass shards stabbed into Marvin’s knuckles, blood dripping down his fingers and he punched it again and again. Blood stained the mirror in splatters. He brought up his fist again, ready to swing. Whizzer grabbed it, stopping him. Marvin looked at his knuckles. They were cut open, blood gushing. Marvin’s chest heaved, calming down from his outburst.

Whizzer didn’t say anything but he left, coming back a few moments later with tweezers and gauze's. He sat Marvin down on the bed, plucking the tiny pieces of glass from the cuts. Marvin would wince in pain every few times, but Whizzer didn’t stop. His delicate hands were gentle with Marvin’s. Whizzer tried very carefully to not hurt him. Marvin watched him close his eyes every time he flinched. He wrapped the cuts in the gauze, blood immediately soaking through.

Whizzer finished getting dressed and waited at the door frame for Marvin, who was getting his bag. They looked at the mirror. The blood covered the slurs and anti-semantism. Marvin kissed Whizzer. It was a way of apologizing and also just because he needed one.

 


	10. A Postponed Postponed Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tireddddddd, kill me, also next chapter is smut because im g,ay

Whizzer had been staying with Marvin for three weeks now. Dinner with Charlotte and Cordelia have come and gone every Thursday night, and Jason plans on coming over next weekend. Trina hid the secret from Mendel and Jason kept the bigger secret away from both of them. School was fun for Whizzer as always, but he enjoyed Marvin’s classes even more than before. He had yet to come to one of Marvin’s LGBT+ club meetings. They’ve both been busy with their own friends and school, so they had to postpone the date again. Marvin promised that tonight they would go.  
Marvin listened to the shower run as he fastened his brand new tie around his neck. Whizzer took him shopping- kind of, Marvin paid, but Whizzer picked out everything; with a budget, of course. He had picked out a grey and khaki assumable with a navy blue necktie. Marv decided to leave the jacket hung up in the closet. It was too fancy for the restaurant they were going to. The water stopped, the metal curtain rings scraping against the metal rod. Whizzer, as Marvin guessed, was now getting dressed in a suit he brought from his apartment. Also sharing the idea that the jacket was too sophisticated for where they were heading for their date. He left it on the towel hook.   
Marvin met him at the door, smiling at the cute, blue bowtie Whizzer had on. It gave a slight pop to otherwise dull outfit- a white dress shirt and black slacks. Marvin found out later that Whizzer had planned on them matching. He sported heeled dress shoes, too. Giving him another inch or two on Marvin than he already had. Marvin pouted about it silently. It was raining when they stepped out onto the shielded hallway. They hadn’t said a word to each other, just stared at the orange colored sky as the rain fell slowly. Making pitter pats on the roof above them. Marvin reached through the opening of the door before closing it and retrieved his umbrella. They huddled underneath it, Whizzer bending down a little as Marv was the one holding it. He let Whizzer get fully protected from the rain; Marvin’s shoulder was soaking wet when they reached his car.   
Whizzer watched out the window and the scenery whisked by in a blur of rain drops and clouds. Marvin drove with one hand, holding Whizzers’. They didn’t say a word and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the rain shower and the car’s engine. It didn’t last long, though. Soon, Whizzer started humming a tune Marvin didn’t recognize, but rubbed his thumb over his soft hand along with it.  
About an hour later, the sun was gone and the moon and street lights were shining onto Whizzer’s dimpled face. Marvin pulled into a parking lot, the soft orange glow illuminating from the restaurant. Their feet making tiny splashes in the small puddles scattered across the pavement as they made their way to the entrance. Marvin was a slightly hesitate to take Whizzer’s hand again, but they were in the next town over. No one would know them or their relationship.  
“Uh, reservation for Brown?” Marvin said, nervously, as they approached the waitress. Whizzer chuckled when Marvin shrugged at him. They still held hands, Whizzer gripping his hand a little tighter than normal. Both their palms were soaking in sweat. Whizzer rolled Marvin’s knuckles with his fingers in anxiety. It didn’t bother Marvin so he let him.  
“Ah, yes, the Browns. Follow me.” The thin, villainous looking woman grabbed two menus and guided them through the zigzag aisles between the cramped, empty tables. The restaurant was slow except for an elderly couple and a family of 5. They slide past them into the back of the establishment, it was completely deserted. The candles were lit and the silverware was placed carefully on all the tables despite being so desolate. It seemed that they expected people to crowd in at any minute, when it was already pretty late as is. They sat at a small table in the very back corner, an art piece by a local hung up on the wall right above it, and a white, soft table cloth draped over it, touching the floor.  
Marvin pulled out a chair for Whizzer, who couldn’t wait to sit down. Once Marvin was seated as well the woman gave a lazy, polite smile and gave each of them a menu. She clasped her hands together, her long red nails tapping against each other as she did it.  
“Do you know what drinks you want to order or should I give you a few minutes?”   
“We’ll take a bottle of red wine.” Marvin said, already planned the evening out.  
She nodded and left, her heels tapping against the shiny, dark wooden floor.  
“The Browns?” Whizzer asked quietly, holding in a laugh.  
“I just used your last name for the reservation. She called us that.” Marvin raised his eyebrows at him, making Whizzer giggle softly.  
“You look nice in your new outfit, Marvin,” Whizzer said through a few short laughs.  
“And you look stunning in yours,” Marvin winked at Whizzer when he looked up causing him to blush and turn away.  
The waitress rushed over with two pristine wine glasses and a bottle of red wine with a little jumping dog on it, and set them on the table in front of them, “Should I come back?” she wiped the condensation from her hand off on her apron.  
“No, I’m good. Whizzer, are you done?” Marvin flipped to the page where he had seen what he wanted.   
Whizzer nodded, his eyes burning holes into the menu. The waitress pulled out her little notebook and pen. She snapped on her gum as she wrote down both the men’s orders in jagged and short-handed fashion. She blew a bubble with her gum, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled, and it was actually bright and happy. She took the men’s menus.  
“I’ll have that right out for you guys.” Her long, thick ponytail bobbed as she walked away from them.  
Marvin uncorked the wine, pouring about three-fourths of the glasses full. He raised his. Whizzer, after noticing, carefully lifted his as well, his hands shaking. They tapped their glasses together, making a ringing clink sound.  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Marvin asked, taking a drink.  
Whizzer took some of his own quick drinks and said, “Nothing. Talking to new people and ordering freaks me out a bit.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, honey, I would have ordered for you if you needed me too,” Marvin put his hand on Whizzers’ and smiled sweetly. Marvin knew about Whizzers’ anxiety disorder, as did all his professors, “name anything, I’ll always be there to help.”   
Whizzer intertwined their fingers, their wrists still resting on the table. They sat in silence for a few, smiling and looking at each other like in a cheesy romance movie. Marvin wanted to laugh at them, say how sappy they were, but he was so disgustingly in love with Whizzer Brown that he wouldn’t mind being in a cheesy romance movie. The flame of the candle flickered as they both sighed in content. Marvin looked softer and calm in the dim lighting, he looked exhausted however. Whizzer was still shaky. Marvin, of course, not being an idiot, knew Whizzers’ anxiety disorder wasn’t just going to go away because of him. But as long as he could make him feel somewhat safe, it was enough.  
Marvin broke the silence and said, “Whizzer, I-“  
The waitress stepped over to them with their food. Marvin went quiet, and Whizzer retreated back into his shell. Marvin rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand like he always does, but Whizzer pulled away. Not because he was embarrassed to hold his hand, and Marvin knew that, he smiled at him trying to show he wasn’t hurt by it. He made room in the space in front of him for the plate. She laid both theirs in front of them. She showed them her lazy smile again.  
“Let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy your meal,” She said and walked away. Was she happy or mad, honestly, Marvin couldn’t tell.  
Marvin dug in, he was starving. He only ate leftover salad during lunch again. Whizzer had visited him too. Meaning he ate most of the salad, Marvin happily let him. Marvin cut into his steak, and it was bloody, just how he liked it. He hadn’t noticed Whizzer wasn’t eating until he was chewing the piece of steak, enjoying it a little too much. He finished fast.  
Swallowing, he asked, “What’s wrong?”  
Whizzer snapped out of his apparent trance, grabbing the fork. He stabbed a piece of pasta, “What were you about to say, like, before she came over here?” he stabbed another piece.  
Marvin had taken another bite, trying to chew quickly. Eventually, he swallowed, loudly. He wiped his mouth with the thick napkin the restaurant provided.   
“I love you, Whizzer.”   
Whizzer stopped right before he was about to stuff his face with the loaded fork. He blinked, and took the fork into his mouth after collecting himself. He shook his head as he chewed slowly. He racked his mind, trying to come up with a response. Is ‘I love you too’ an appropriate response since he already knows? What should he say? ‘I know’ isn’t appropriate either, oh god, and Whizzer didn’t even think he did. He took his time.  
Finally, “You do?” Ah, yes, perfect.  
“It’s not obvious?” Marvin laughed, taking some his vegetables onto his fork, “Didn’t I say it twice already?”  
“It was ‘maybe’s’ and ‘I think’s’, nothing definite. I thought it was your polite way of saying no,” Whizzer stabbed, stabbed, and stabbed pieces of his food, stuffing his face quickly.   
“I love you, Whizzer, I thought it was obvious,” he took a drink of wine, “I’m sorry.”  
Whizzer smiled, copying Marvin and taking a drink. He had a swirling warm spot in his stomach. He never got this feeling with TJ. He loved it. He loved that him and Marvin were playing footsie under the table like a couple of teenagers. He loved that Marvin fed him when he asked to try his steak. He loved Marvin.


	11. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending sucks but like I'm leaving soon so like lmao dab on them haters

Marvin drove unsteadily down the road to the apartment complex. Whizzer had started kissing and sucking his neck, not caring that he didn’t have a seat belt on, but knowing it was turning him on so much, that he couldn’t even drive straight made him want to go further. He loosened Marv’s necktie himself, and running his hand along his clothed chest. They were about 20 minutes away, and Marvin was about to lose it.

“Whizzer, you-you’re going to cause us to wreck.” Marvin kept his firm grip on the wheel, his knuckles white.

“Then pull over,” Whizzer whispered in a sultry voice, “fuck me, right now.”

Marvin practically swerved the car over to the side of the road, not even bothering to find a more secluded spot. There was an old farm house with the lights only a few yards away. Whizzer told him to fuck him this instant. He was going to please his demands. He took off his own seatbelt, grabbing Whizzer’s cheeks. He pulled him into a slobbery, heated kiss. The car filled with moans just from making out. Marvin pulled away first. Whizzer’s face was hot and flushed as he gasped for air, but he was smiling. He leaned in for another.

Marvin shook his head, “Get in the back.”

Whizzer wormed his way between the two front seats and onto the back. He was still out of breath. The windows were already steamy, and the air was hot and humid. He quickly undid his belt and zipper as Marvin got out of the car to get in the back the easy way. Once inside, he shut the door quietly, climbing on top of Whizzer, straddling him. Whizzer bucked his hips into Marvin’s making him grunt. He unclipped the younger one’s bowtie, and ripped the dress shirt open. Whizzer moaned, his back already arched showing off his ribs and he breathed heavily. Marvin snaked his arms around his back, pulling his face closer to his own. He steadied them with his knees as he kissed his neck softly. Whizzer moaned with small giggles mixed into it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marvin put Whizzer’s back on the seat once again. He tugged his unbuckled belt off his waist. Whizzer put his wrists together and gestured. Marvin lifted an eyebrow, and Whizzer licked his lips. He shoved his hands toward him. Marvin scoffed, wrapping the other’s belt around his small, boney wrists, pulling it tight.

“I love you.” Whizzer moaned.

“I love you too, Baby,” Marvin kissed him several times on his bare chest. He grabbed his hips and flipped him over. He was going to fulfill his own wants; fucking Whizzer while getting a full view of his amazingly hot back. Whizzer shot his ass into the air for him, barely fitting in the seat. Marvin, squeezing himself between Whizzer’s ass and the door, ran his palms from the younger one’s plump ass to his shoulder blades, marveling his back muscles as the shirt lifted with his hands. His boner was almost touching Whizzers’ ass after he unzipped his slacks.

Marvin massaged Whizzers’ back a few more times. He got hornier and impatience with every stroke. He finally got fed up with the situation and jabbed his ass into Marvin’s crouch. Marvin laughed and grabbed Whizzer’s hips and dry humped into him a few times.

“Marvin?” Whizzer whispered, Marvin barely even heard him.

He went back to the back massage, “Yeah, baby?”

“Could you turn on some music? I like it better with music.” Whizzer said into the car door.

Marvin did his best to stretch to the radio, but to no avail, he couldn’t reach. He stepped out of the car, switching seats. His feet on the gravel, ready to jump out and get back to Whizzer. He flipped through static and country stations until he finally found a romantic-like station. It played slow, sensual music. Marvin turned it up a bit and basically jumped into the back seat, accidentally slamming the driver’s door. Whizzer shushed him.

Marvin found himself looking between Whizzer’s legs from outside of the car. He was flipped over onto his back again. His shirt was off and his belt lying on his belly, off his wrists. He reached his hands out for Marvin. He smiled and put his hands in his, letting Whizzer to pull him in. He left the door open. Whizzer kissed him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. They fitted their bodies with the other, kissing passionately for a few minutes on the small seat.

“Are you okay?” Marvin asked as soon as they separated, a string of slobber still connecting their lips.

“Why?” Whizzer wiped the saliva away with the back of his hand.

“Is everything okay? Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. Marvin-”

“I could turn on the heat,” Marvin started to untangle himself from Whizzer.

He grabbed his shirt, pulling him back towards him. He put his face into his chest and breathed heavily, still having a hold on his dress shirt. He remembered what they were doing and his erection flooding over his open zipper. He started kissing Marvin’s neck and reaching his hands down his boxers. He palmed his dick making sure Marvin was going to keep his erection.

“I want you. I…I want you to lo-look at me as you… fuck me.” Whizzer said, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking the pre-cum from Marvin off his fingers.

“God, you’re so hot.”

Whizzer laughed as Marvin lifted them up till they sat straight up, growling into his neck and giving small kisses. They both worked to maneuver their slacks off till they were just in boxers (and a shirt for Marv). Whizzer put his back against the sweaty suede of the seat, his eyes begging for Marvin to please him, now. He spread his legs as an invitation. His panted; he started to dip his hands into his boxers while waiting for Marv to unbutton his shirt. He worked on himself, moaning loud so Marvin would notice what he was doing and possibly get turned on by it too. Marvin, pulled off his shirt in a fit of sexual rage, and bundled up his and Whizzers’. He placed the ball of cloth in between Whizzer’s head and the car door for a cushion.

Marvin put the seam of Whizzer’s boxers between his fingertips, “Are you ready?”

Whizzer nodded. Marvin pulled his boxers painfully slow, making the younger one shuffle. Once the boxers successfully made it off his long legs, Marvin put his face near Whizzers’ dick. He kissed and sucked the tender skin of his thighs, making red marks. Whizzer whined and shuffled and moaned. He grabbed Marv’s hair, pulling, hard. Marvin winced in pain. He did one long lick from his balls to just about his knee as punishment; Whizzer’s hand still in his hair.

“God dammit, Marvin,” Whizzer spread his legs even wider, trying to wrap them around Marvin’s waist.

“Say my name again,” Marvin commanded, he shut the door after a gust of wind blew through.

“Put your fu-fucking dick in me, and I’ll say your god…god damn name,” Whizzer said, very horny and fed up.

Marvin, very hastily, pulled down his own underwear to his knees. Without much warning he slid his dick into Whizzer. Whizzer groaned at the sudden stretching. Marvin still went slow, not wanting to hurt him. Whizzer eyes closed tightly, he was so horny this alone could make him climax. He resisted the urge and tightened his legs around Marvin, making him go deeper. He reached his hand out trying to find anything to grip onto. Marvin took his hands, just like their first time. Whizzer smiled and squeezing away his almost premature climax. This is why Whizzer had forgotten about the belt, it was much better holding his hand.

Marvin did little thrusts at first, but gradually got more confident that he’s no longer hurting Whizzer. He was organized with his thrusts doing them in slow, pleasurable outbursts stopping for a few seconds every time. Whizzer’s head still hit the door even with the shirts, making muffled thuds with every thrust. His moans filled the car. He took advantage that he could be as loud as he wanted. He really showcased that he was a screamer. He moaned, groaned, screamed out curse words, they had stopped caring about the people in the country house.  

“Mar-Marvin!” Whizzer dug his nails into Marvin’s hands.

“Say it again.”

“Marvin! Agh, fucking, deeper!”  Whizzer started bouncing along with Marvin, doing anything to get him to hit the g-spot. His head now smacking against the car door full on, the shirts were being used as biting material.

Marvin, usually being silent with the occasional moan, started being as loud as Whizzer. His ass was so tight and it felt so good around his dick he couldn’t help beating Whizzer at the screamer contest. He’s never felt like this during sex before. Pleasure was something he always gave others.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Whizzer, I’m going to cum.” Marvin panted. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he was sweating profusely.

Whizzer moaned as a response. He took back his hand, stroking his dick, and overstimulating himself. He groaned out a string of curse words with Marvin’s name between some of them. Marvin abandoned his pattern and started getting sloppy, just trying to please Whizzer and himself. As soon as Whizzer’s g-spot was hit his eyes shot open and cum shot out onto his chest. He basically screamed in joy and release. Seeing Whizzers’ O face was too much for Marvin and he filled the younger one’s ass with jizz with a loud ‘fuck’. They both panted heavily.

“Wow,” Whizzer managed to say.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.” Marvin pulled out.

“Hm,” Whizzer sat up, trying to find his boxers.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing,” Whizzer found his underwear. He put them on.

Marvin grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards him away from his clothing, “Whizzer, did I do something wrong?”

“Did _I_?” Whizzer climbed in the front seat with no pants and much more ease than before.

Marvin pulled up his own boxers, and getting out of the car without anything else. He wanted to make sure Whizzer was okay. He was obviously pissed or upset.

He bent down looking into the open car door. He put his hand on the car roof to prop himself up, “You did absolutely nothing wrong. Why would you think you did something?”

Whizzer shrugged, “You, uh, you wanted to not look at me at first? I had to make you. It was like with TJ.”

“Oh, Whizzer…”

Marvin got the rest of their clothing from the back and finally getting behind the wheel. He shut off the annoying music. Whizzer took his pants and belt from him, trying with little success to get them on.  It was quiet for a few minutes, the country houses lights had been turned off now and it was pitch black. They listened to the wildlife around the car and the steam on the window slowly decreased. Marvin started the car.

“Whizzer, I was- I wanted to look at your back. I’m sorry,” He put his hand on Whizzer’s thigh, “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that- it’s just, you have a fucking sexy back. I think you’re beautiful, sexy, and amazing. Looking at your face is the highlight of my day and I’ve been thinking about your back for 2 weeks.”

“Okay.” Whizzer put his hand on Marvin’s, flashing a weak smile.


	12. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is a furry confirmed

Whizzer put his head on his arms as Marvin droned on and on about something. He wasn't paying attention. He watched Marvin's shoe as they made slow steps across the room, then to the other side. They were old and had a heel on them. Which made him about an inch taller, but he was still short . He had his reading glasses on for when he read passages from the textbook they barely used. He looked older with them on, but accentuated his eye bags. Marvin was even more exhausted than normal. Whizzer knew he hadn't gotten much sleep lately with them sharing a bed now.  
  
He would wake up to Marvin sitting in the chair by the bed or on the end of the bed. Sometimes he was just sitting and stared blankly, obviously in deep thought. Other times, he was crying. Whatever he was doing, he had a beer in his hand. It would be gone by the morning. Not even in the trashcan. After Whizzer woke up and noticed, he wouldn't try and comfort him or let him know he was awake. He would lay awake and listen. His heart ached with every hiccup or sob. He felt bad he wouldn't console him, but he wasn't sure how. Would he even tell him why he was crying?  
  
Whizzer had the same hoodie he had on when he first stayed with Marvin. He put the hood up and watched Marvin's shoes pace. He didn't bother taking notes.  
  
After class Marvin went to his office immediately. Whizzer was torn between getting to his next class early or to check on his lover. He stood by Marvin's desk, breathing heavily. Confrontation was not his forte. He made his way to the door, his arm crossed over his belly as it was now in knots. He knocked on the door so quietly he wasn't sure if he had heard it. The wheels on Marvin's office chair moved and he unlocked the door. Marvin never locked the door to his office. Whizzer swallowed hard as the door opened.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Marvin asked. Whizzer could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
Whizzer blanked on anything he had prepared to say or to ask. Which was very little material, "uh, can I come in?"  
  
Whizzer attempted to squeeze past him, Marvin blocked him, leaning against the door frame, and asked, "don't you have a class?"  
  
"Not for another 20 minutes," Whizzer stepped back, "is something wrong, Marv, you're acting weird?"  
  
Marvin smiled apologetically,  "you don't have to worry about it, honey, and there _is_  nothing to worry about."  
  
"Then let me in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me in if there's nothing to worry about. What is different than all the other times I've spent your lunch with you?" Whizzer was getting mad now. Marvin was hiding something and Whizzer hated it.  
  
" _Whizzer,_ it's not any of your business," Marvin shut the door. Whizzer was left staring at the wooden and the plaque that read 'Professor'. Whizzer's heart was racing. He was upset and pissed and every other negative emotion there was. He was over come with anger and punched the door, busting his knuckles. Marvin had jumped from the sudden thud from inside the room. Whizzer left to go to class, growing angrier by the second.  
  
=  
  
Whizzer got a ride from one of his friends. He didn't tell Marvin. So he sat outside of the school, waiting for him. Instead of Whizzer meeting him, Trina put her hand on his shoulder from behind. She laughed when he jumped.  
  
"How are you, Marvin? Are you waiting for Whizzer because I think he already got a ride. Is everything okay?" Trina asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Trina. I suspected he did. I have to go," He kept his distance from her.  
  
Trina sniffed the air and sighed when she got a of alcohol, it burned her nose. She grabbed Marvin's sleeve when he tried to escape the situation.  
  
"Marvin, are you drinking again?" She asked, looking at the shining keys in his hand.  
  
Marvin shrugged. He was already tense from the argument he got in with Whizzer hours before. He wanted to go home, or a bar to avoid Whizzer if that's where he was. He got tears in his eyes at the thought of Whizzer going back to his own apartment. The apartment with the offensive graffiti and the memories. He was so stupid.

"Have you seen your psychiatrist lately? You know you can't get back into this," she reminded him. "You've been good at limiting yourself."  
  
"I have to go. Goodbye, Trina."  
  
=  
  
Marvin parked out from of the apartment complex. Whizzer was either inside waiting for him or he was gone. Marvin was scared for the latter. He closed his eyes remembering the fun night they had in the back seat. It smelled a bit like sex despite him cleaning it. He remembered how it ended and smacked his head on the steering wheel. He's an idiot. He could lose Whizzer. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
He finally got the courage to go into his own apartment. He climbed the stairs, taking his time. He sucked in a breath before opening the door. It was unlocked; a good sign considering Whizzer had a spare key. He searched the living room. Whizzer wasn't there, but his backpack was. Marvin let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
He went straight for their bedroom. The door was slightly askew and he saw a lumpy figure under the thin sheet. He smiled, tears in his eyes again. He hadn't completely ruined everything. Whizzer was here and that's all that mattered. Of course, however, they couldn't just ignore what had happened. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door.  
  
"Are you awake, sweetheart?" He watched as the lump moved and a little bit of hair peaked out from the sheet.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Are you drunk off your ass or are you waiting for me to fall asleep?" Whizzer's words stabbed into Marvin. He held his breath again.  
  
"I'm not drunk, Whizzer, I haven't been drunk since Cordelia and Charlotte came over," Marvin justified himself.  
  
Whizzer yanked off the sheet, sitting up. He had dried tears on his cheeks which shined in the sunlight, "really? You haven't? Oh, and what about every night for the past week?!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
He stood up, "you sit _right_  fucking there every night and drink and cry or some shit! You don't do that?! I listen to you every night, you dick!" He pointed at the chair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? Oh?! OH. Yeah, fucking 'Oh'. Don't fucking lie to me, Marvin," his voice broke, interrupting his yells.  
  
Marvin look at the upset adult, taking the verbal beating, that he deserved, with his tail between his legs. He didn't say anything. He let a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Whizzer saw it, "don't. Don't you fucking dare cry, Marv. I'm _not_  the bad guy," He was quieter and his voice was deeper than normal. Tears fall off his chin.  
  
Marvin didn't speak, just wiped away the tear.  
  
"Marvin," his voice broke again. He sounded small and hurt, "say something."  
  
"...I'm sorry," tears spilled out his eyes, flooding down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening again.  
  
Whizzer stood up straight, wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked at the sobbing Marvin with cold eyes, "That's not good enough."  
  
He shoved past Marvin, out the door and grabbed his backpack. Marvin followed him, not saying anything. He didn't beg him to stay or forgive him. He just watched him and sobbed. Whizzer walked out the door. Marvin was left looking at the wooden door like he had made Whizzer earlier that day.


	13. So much fucking tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boo the ending is disgusting but i was sick of it because i rewrote it three times so like fuck that ya know. Also usually i update in bulk on fridays but im late so whoops

Marvin has canceled all classes this week. After Whizzer left he couldn’t even think about getting out of his bed and looking at hundreds of students, one of them being Whizzer. He couldn’t stomach Whizzer’s pretty face looking at him with cold hatred like he had that night. He stayed in bed, only getting up for the bathroom, for 4 days now. He has only ate and drank what snacks and beer he had in his room thanks to Whizzer and his own hidden stash. He would throw up right after. Eventually, he ate only one small thing a day. He was sick of puking. He was constantly drunk, crying, and puking.

He hated himself. Drinking is what broke them up, that and lying about it. He couldn’t or maybe just wouldn’t stop. He cursed himself every time he took a drink of the bitter liquid. If he could just stop and talk to Whizzer, maybe he could get him back. He looked at Whizzer’s contact on his phone every day. He was constantly in a war between calling him and letting Whizzer be happy without him.

Whizzer cried every night. He got up to go to classes to get away from the graffiti he hadn’t had the courage to clean up. Every night he would stare at Marvin’s blood that was dried up in the cracks of the mirror. He could see some of the slurs now, but that no longer bothered him. Every day for the past week he had come home to them greeting him. He never got enough sleep in the cold sheets of his own bed. He longed for Marvin’s warmth. His 3 am sleepy kisses and how he held onto him so tight, afraid he would abandon him in the middle of the night. But it wasn’t during the night he had abandoned him.

Whizzer wore the hoodie he had on the day he left almost every day, urging the smell of Marvin’s home to stay around. There it smelled like cleaning products and fall. Marvin was a sucker for candles and Whizzer smiled thinking about him and his 6 candles sprawled throughout the small apartment. In Whizzers’ it smelled like spray paint and stale air. It was so much colder here. Very little furniture or anything that showed an actual human lived there. Marvin’s was so much different. He had pictures of him and Jason and some of Jason’s drawing. Marvin’s was a home. Whizzer thought about calling him, forgiving him while also apologizing, but he couldn’t deal with Marvin getting drunk or lying all the time. He didn’t want to go through that again. He went to sleep terrified that TJ’s friends might come back for round 2, but instead of Whizzer being safe at Marvin’s, he would be here. Helpless and weak.

=

There was a knock at the door. Marvin looked at the clock through tired, crusted eyes from crying to sleep again. It was 6:09 in the evening on a Thursday, Cordelia and Charlotte. He ignored the persistent knocks, trying to get back to sleep. Awake meant thinking. Thinking meant drinking. The knocks stopped, but he heard the front door open. He pulled the covers over his head. Maybe they would go away. Unlikely for the stubborn couple, but he had to have hope. Charlotte opened his bedroom door.

“Marvin? Are you awake?” She asked. She sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m not getting up, Char, you might as well go home.” Marvin said, not trying to be rude, but he wasn’t, especially to eat and talk.

Charlotte and Cordelia knew what happened. Right after the fight Marvin went to their apartment when Charlotte was at work and told Cordelia about it. He cried into her shoulder and she held him, telling him it was okay. That was the last time he was out of the house. Charlotte got the whole story from Cordelia.

“Marvin, you have to eat. Now get up or we’re bringing the food in here.” Charlotte threats sounded appealing.

“Bring it in here then.” Marvin whispered from underneath the blanket still.

Charlotte groaned and got up to get Cordelia. They came back 15 minutes later with three plates and three cups of milk. He took his own cup, chugging it. It’s been the only other drink besides beer and water he’s had in a while. The wives ate in silence, silently encouraging Marvin to eat. They all ignored the elephant in the room; for a while at least.

“So you haven’t talked to Whizzer?” Charlotte asked. Cordelia put her hand on her forearm and widen her eyes in anger.

“What?” Charlotte asked Cordelia. She just shook her head.

“No, I haven’t,” Marvin stabbed at the food. He hasn’t eaten any of it.

“Do you want to?” Cordelia asked.

“Of course I do, but he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“How do you know?” Charlotte asked.

“He left. Why would he?” Marvin made himself take a bite of a steamed carrot.

“Didn’t he say he loved you? And don’t _you_ love _him_?” Cordelia said.

“Exactly, and you have to know he didn’t leave you. He left your drinking problem,” Charlotte finished for her.

Marvin fell silent, eating a few more carrots. He wanted to call him, to hold him again. Marvin just wanted to look at him and be in love but he screwed everything up. He played with his mashed potatoes as he thought about how Whizzer would have loved this dinner; especially if they were eating in bed. Whizzer loved Marvin’s bed. He told Marv that every night when they laid awake spooning.

Once they were finished, skipping the wine they usually had, the wives said their goodbyes. Charlotte kissed his cheek.

Cordelia said, “Talk to him, Marvin, it’s not right what you did and you both know it, but he’ll forgive you _if_ you stop drinking. So get some help. Fight for him. Fight through this like the other time, but not just for your heath, for Whizzer and for Jason.”

They put the leftovers in the fridge and left. Marvin hadn’t even thought about Jason. He was coming over this weekend and he was more than likely looking forward to seeing Whizzer. Another disappoint given to him by his gracious father.

=

Whizzer ordered Chinese food, again. He was really starting to hate the food, but he had nothing in his kitchen and he wasn’t about to go out in public. He wasn’t ready. The school is different. He prepared himself to see Marvin, he expected him to be there (even when he didn’t show up consistently). In public is another story; if he saw Marvin in an aisle, looking happy, looking undisturbed that he was gone, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Or possibly a worse scenario, if Marvin looked heart broken. If he looked like hell and hadn’t had a decent night sleep Whizzer would want to hug him or talk to him, anything. Whizzer’s thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

“Hey, Whizzer,” The delivery guy greeted him by name, making Whizzer feel _so_ much better about the situation, “That’ll be sixteen dollars and forty-five cents.”

He swapped the money for the bag, “Thanks, keep the change,” He shut the door.

He sat on his couch underneath the spray painted slur, ignoring it. He got out his food and started texting Cordelia. She gave him her phone number the last time they all had dinner together. Thankful she had amazing timing because now he can be kept up what’s going on with Marvin, if she was willing to give out said information.

Whizzer: Hey, Cordelia?

Cordelia: Hello!

Whizzer: Is this a bad time?

Cordelia: No! No! How are you doing?

Whizzer: Not so great, but I wanted to see how Marvin was doing?

Cordelia: Oh, I don’t think I could tell you. Marvin might get upset.

Whizzer: Please. I need to know.

Whizzer: Has he stopped drinking?

Cordelia: You should talk to him yourself, Whizzer, this isn’t our place. Marvin is a wreck without you, that’s all we can say.

Whizzer: We?

Cordelia: Charlotte is here with me.

Whizzer: He’s really a wreck without me?

Cordelia didn’t reply. It gave him his answer though. Marvin was a mess, and without _Whizzer._ He wanted to call him more than ever now, but something kept him from hitting the button. He had lots of things he could say all typed up in one message. He deleted it. If he said it in a message or over the phone it would seem wrong, childish. If he was going to talk to him, he was going to say it face to face.

 He finished his Chinese food, alone


	14. Whizzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they need to chill lmao theyve been together for like a month but ok

A few days have gone by and Marvin finally got out of bed. He went to a therapy appointment on Friday before picking up Jason from school. His therapist had told him what everyone else had been saying: Talk to Whizzer. That’s all anyone said, but Marvin didn’t find it that easy. He found throwing away his beer stash easier than that. He wasn’t going to his job, so he couldn’t talk to Whizzer there. Also, calling or texting seemed like a cop out. He wasn’t just going to show up at his door either. 

Whizzer didn’t have the same values. Around 10pm there was a loud knock. Marvin got out of bed, as he was still retreating back there most of the days, leaving Jason alone for the weekend. His hair was a mess and he had been crying, again, not surprisingly. His wrinkled clothing made it even more apparent that he had been in bed all day, every day.  He wiped his eyes as he prepared himself to talk to another person. He opened the door.

Whizzer stood on the other side. His hair, like Marvin’s, was a mess of tangles and pointing in different directions, but it was matted with mud as well. He was crying. He was basically a mirror of Marvin. One thing was different; Whizzer had blood and bruises on his face, just like when he had first showed up on his doorstep. They were both completely silent for a moment as they stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Whizzer’s sobs filled the silent air for a while.

“Whizzer-” Marvin broke the silence, only to be interrupted by Whizzer embracing him. It shocked Marv so much he almost forgot to put his arms around the shaking adult. They put their faces in the others neck, enjoying their warmth again. Marvin started crying as well, but happily. He was glad to have Whizzer back in his arms again. Jason sat on the couch watching them.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” His voice was small, scared, he’d never seen anyone like that, beaten and bloodied that is.

“I’m not sure, Jason,” Whizzer still hung onto him, so he didn’t make an attempt to depart from him.

Jason nodded, running off to the bathroom. Immediately after, Whizzer let go of Marvin. He stepped backwards, almost embarrassed of what he had done. Marvin looked at him, his eyes filled with pity.

“What happened? Who did that to you?” Marvin asked. His stomach was queasy just looking at his face.

“The guys who fucked up my apartment came back,” Whizzer’s voice shook Marvin. It was hoarse and rough. It was barely a whisper, “I didn’t know where else to go, so I came here. I’m sorry. I know I’m the last person you want to see right now.”

Marvin stepped towards him, taking his face in his hands, lifting it up. A few tears fell from his chin. He had a broken nose, again, by the looks of it. He had two black eyes and his cheek bones were yellow and green. His lip was busted and blood from his nose poured down into his mouth. He had a big red mark on his neck, he was strangled. Whizzer was hunched over, his arms around his stomach. Marvin couldn’t even begin to process what they had done to his face, but they went after everything.

“Come on, sweetheart, we’ll clean you up, and then we’ll talk, okay?” Marvin took Whizzer’s hand, hesitant, and pulled him to the dining table. He lifted him up, so he was sitting on it. He called for Jason to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom. Jason came running with it in his hands. He looked at Whizzer with big eyes. Marvin wetted a towel and made a homemade ice pack again, just like the first time.

He handed it to Whizzer and he dabbed the blood splatter off his face, then Marvin put some peroxide on the other side of the towel. Whizzer closed his eye, knowing what was coming. He winced as Marvin cleaned out the cut on his lip and the bridge of his nose. He kissed Whizzer’s nose without even thinking. Jason watched them.

“You don’t smell like alcohol anymore,” Whizzer pointed out.

“Thanks. It’s probably because I haven’t had anything since Friday.” Marvin smiled. He was somewhat proud of himself, even though Whizzer would probably not be.

“Really?”

“Really,” Marvin played with Whizzers’ thin fingers testing his limits, “Jason, can you go get Whizzer some clean clothes out of my room?”

Blood was seeping through the fabric as Whizzer pressed against his stomach. Whatever was underneath his hoodie is large and bloody. Jason nodded his head, he hadn’t said a word. He ran into the back pulling whatever shirt found his hand first off the hanger. He pilfered through Marvin’s dresser drawers. He saw a picture of himself when he was a baby with a young Trina and Marvin; putting it back into the drawer and continuing. He threw some socks around in his top drawer, getting a pair, not really sure all what Whizzer needed. Then he saw a picture of Whizzer and Marvin. It looked like they were having dinner with two other people, but they were blurred objects in the background.

It was a Polaroid. Whizzer was showing a big, toothy smile. Marvin was more content. His smile was small, but it said a lot. He had his face towards Whizzer. His nose pressed against his cheek and his eyes closed. Whizzer’s cheeks were pink and he still had a splint on his nose. He was looking at the camera, his eyes full with sparkles and love. His arm was wrapped around Marvin’s neck, holding him close. It looked like Whizzer was sitting on the older man’s lap. The wrinkles around his eyes showed real happiness when he was smiling like that. Whizzer’s other arm was stretched out; he was the one taking the picture. The lighting was soft and made them both look like gold. They were in love in this picture, even Jason could see.

He closed the drawer he had now destroyed and put the picture up against a picture frame of Jason at his first little league game. Jason continued to look through the next drawer down.

When he went back he had a handful of clothing, dropping some on the way. Whizzer had his bloodied hoodie on the floor. Deep red blood had soaked into most parts of the fabric till it wasn’t even fully grey anymore. Whizzer was hunched over and Marvin was wrapping gauzes around his abdomen. Jason didn’t see the injuries, but could tell they were bad when blood already started to come in as spots on the bandages. The room was quiet as the smell of iron and peroxide seeped into their noses. Little droplets of blood had found their way onto the plush rug and the wooden table. Whizzer was still shaking as he put on the clothing Jason had gotten for him. Everything was too slim fitting for him still. He didn’t mind as long as he was out of those dirty, bloody clothes.

“Jason, how about you get ready for bed and I’ll come say goodnight to you after Whizzer and I talk?” Marvin was on his knees in front of Jason, who was sitting on the couch.

Jason nodded his head, taking his back pack, and going into the bathroom to take a shower before school tomorrow. Once the shower head was on Marvin turned towards Whizzer who was staring at the kitchen.  More specifically the fridge as it grumbled its way to half working. It made a peaceful humming noise everyone seems to hate, but Marvin loved it. He couldn’t sleep without it anymore.

“Are you hungry?” Marvin stood up and made his way past Whizzer into the white shining kitchen. He opened the fridge looking to see what he had. The light flickered on in a delay. A Tupperware of mashed potatoes, orange juice, milk, 2 eggs, and a block of cheese was all Marvin seemed to have besides condiments. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that this was all he had. He hadn’t even noticed that his food supply had been lacking. He closed the fridge, and looked at Whizzer still waiting on an answer.

“Yeah,” Whizzer said, almost completely out of it.

Marvin would have to continue to look. He opened up the cabinets and examined the food. He had goldfish crackers, a few cans of something, plain pasta, and chips.  He shrugged and grabbed the pasta. Half of it was gone already, but it was enough for Whizzer at least. He put a pot full of water on the stove. A small blue fire ignited underneath the pot. He heard shuffling behind him, Whizzer was getting up. He watched him quietly as Whizzer made his way onto the couch. He turned on the TV and waited for his food. Talking would have to be postponed until tomorrow.

Marvin was singing when Jason got out of the shower. He immediately recognized the song: It was a ‘Hard Knock-Life for Us’ from Jason’s favorite movie since he could remember, _Annie_. He joined in with in in the kitchen. Marvin used to sing songs from the movie when he was a baby, but stopped. Jason never really knew why, but he was singing it now and it was almost like old times. Whizzer walked in when Jason was stirring the cheese into the macaroni for Marvin. They had moved on to ‘Tomorrow’. The chorus was coming up, and Whizzer sat on the table again. He felt exhausted, but Marvin was back to him old self, he didn’t want to miss it.

“When I’m stuck with a day,” Whizzer sang when the time came, the others got quiet, “That’s gray, and lonely! I just stick up my chin and grin and say: Oh, the sun will come out tomorrow!” Whizzer belted despite barely having the energy to walk.

Marvin was awestruck. He’s never heard him sing before, only hum. He could have guessed he had a beautiful voice, but this was something different. It was absolutely breath-taking. The strain in his voice stopped when he sang and he carried the notes so well. His nose and eyes crinkled as he hit the high note at the end. He was smiling. Marvin stared at Whizzer with his mouth agape. Whizzer smiled at him. Whizzer had a perfect voice for that song and he knew he would have shocked Marvin with it. Jason finished the stirring, continuing the song.

‘Wow’ Marvin mouthed so not to disturb Jason.

‘Thanks’ Whizzer mouthed back.

Jason had been surprised as well by Whizzer, but didn’t say anything. Marvin helped him pour the food into two bowls. He handed one to Whizzer and Jason kept the other. Marvin was still weary of food, but he had eaten today and the two needed it more than he did.

Marvin took Whizzer and his food into his bedroom. Jason wanted to watch TV before going to sleep and Whizzer needed rest. Whizzer sat on the bed and ate while Marvin put some blankets onto the floor and took only one pillow out of the five he had on the bed. Whizzer needed the pillows more than he did, he would survive. When he was done making his pallet Whizzer was passed out on top of the covers. The bowl was empty.

Marvin pulled the blanket out from under his body and tucked him in. He felt his forehead to see if he had a fever. Luckily, he did not, but he would have to call Charlotte in the morning. It was too late when Whizzer first arrived. Marvin put two aspirin and water, for when Whizzer woke up, on the bedside table. There was actually room for it to fit, thankfully. Marvin had just thrown away all his empty beer cans and bottles that day.

 He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, watching Whizzer breathe, making sure he was alright. He wasn’t sure if he had a concussion or not, but he didn’t show any signs before except being tired. That might have been because it was almost midnight. His chest rose and fell slowly. There was a small whistle as he struggled to breathe out his nose. Dirt still on his face and his hair stuck to his forehead and temples with dry mud. He smelled like puddles and iron. The smell made Marvin’s stomach swirl again. Whizzer turned over to his side, away from Marvin. He dared to touch him. He ran his hands through his mud caked hair, enjoying the moment.  Whizzer stirred. Marvin stood up, losing the joyous moment where he had Whizzer again.

He went back into the living room, Jason was asleep as well. Marvin fixed his covers and kissed his forehead. He whispered a goodnight to his sleeping body. He found the remote in the pile of fabric and turned off the illuminating TV. He left himself in the pitch black. As he staggered blindly through the hallway, he flicked the bathroom light on for Jason and Whizzer if they happened to wake up and needed to see. He went into his room with his maybe lover, maybe not anymore in the bed and got on the floor. He listened to Whizzer breathe to fall asleep; the first time hadn’t cried himself to sleep in a week.


	15. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord, ok i hate how many times their names are repeated but like if i say 'he' you'd be like who the fuck this bitch talking about? so sorry lmao but also i kind of made fun of myself at the end so lmao  
> no one even reads my notes smh

Marvin shot his eyes open when his alarm clock blared. He sat up. His back ached from the hard floor. He rubbed his foggy eyes, the annoying noise still ringing in his ears. When his eyes were finally clear the alarm was turned off. It was Whizzer. He was already awake and sitting on the bed. He held a little paper in his hands. He looked at it fondly. He didn’t notice Marvin was awake and jumped when he saw him staring at him. Quickly, he put down the paper as if Marvin hadn’t seen him.

“Good morning,” Whizzer said.

“What are you looking at?” Marvin asked, standing up and stretching.

Whizzer sighed but handed him the object nonetheless. It was the picture Jason had put on his dresser. He took it and smiled, remembering that day. They were all so happy and joyfully buzzed off bitter wine. He glided his thumb over the caption Whizzer wrote. ‘Me ‘n’ Marv!’ was written in pink, long handwriting. He missed this day.

He held onto the picture. Whizzer was watching him admire the picture as he did. He had a small smirk on his face. He played with the hem of the sheets as the awkwardness set in. They haven’t talked as much as they needed to about the situation, but Whizzer wasn’t in the right head space for it last night.

Blood was all over Whizzer’s cheek and the pillow he laid on, some even on the blanket. His nose had bled during the night. Marvin walked over to him, grabbing a few tissues from the end table. He held up the tissue and raised his eyebrows, a silent way of asking if he could help him. Whizzer shrugged, he hadn’t realized there was blood on his face. Marvin touched the bottom of his chin lightly with his fingertips. He swiped the thick, soft tissue across his diligent and bruised skin. Flakes of dried blood fell onto Whizzers’ lap. He got most of it off. Other spots were persistent and didn’t come off.

“Are you going to your classes today?” Marvin asked, looking down at a sitting Whizzer. His fingers still held his chin.

“No.”

“Do you want to stay here then?” Marvin took a risk.

“We need to talk, Marvin,” Whizzer said, plainly.

“Alright, I understand. I need to take Jason to school though. You should take a shower and wash off the mud and blood while I’m gone. I’ll be back with Charlotte,” Marvin walked away from him, to the door, “You still have clean clothes in one of these laundry baskets from when I washed some of your things.”

=

Charlotte examined Whizzer as he lay on Marvin’s naked mattress. He had stripped the linens away for cleaning. Charlotte poked and prodded at Whizzer’s injuries. She listened to his heart beat and lungs. Her cold hands through the gloves made Whizzer shiver as her two fingers pressed against the redness on his neck. She felt for a fever and to see if he was in a cold sweat. Marvin stood, leaned against the wall, nervously. If something would have been wrong he wouldn’t know what to do.

She took off the rubber gloves with _snaps,_ “You’ll be fine, Whizzer, just keep you wounds clean and let me know if you have anything off with your throat or breathing, alright? Oh, and you don’t have a broken nose, it’ll just hurt.”

“Alright, Doctor.” Whizzer smiled.

“And have someone to take care of you. Like Marvin here.” She wrapped up her stethoscope and walked out of the room, making it awkward once again.

When the front door closed Marvin sat on the bed next to Whizzer, “I talked to my therapist, Whizzer, I’m working on quitting drinking.”

Whizzer sat up, his back against the headboard and said, “I’m proud of you, Marv. I really am, but what if you can’t? I know you have before, but what if this time is different? I can’t deal with another TJ.”

“I’m not like TJ.” Marvin put his fingers on Whizzers’ own boney ones.

Whizzer dropped his head, a tear fell onto Marvin’s hand, he quietly said, “I know you’re not. Sober, but what if you are drunk?” His voice cracked at the end.

“You’ve seen me drunk,” Marvin looked at the photo he had kept in his pocket.

Whizzer looked at it too, “That’s not the same,” Whizzer said.

Marvin sighed, putting the photo between them. He took Whizzer’s hands in his. He looked him in his glossy eyes. The stare alone made Whizzer shed another few tears. He wanted to break down and let Marvin comfort him, to hold him. He wanted to fall asleep with his face in Marvin’s neck and his tears staining his shirt. He couldn’t, however, that’s what he had done with TJ, but the next day it was be fights again. It wasn’t going to be the same with Marvin, wanting to make it work he couldn’t let someone have this control over him.

Marvin started, “Whizzer, I’ll go to therapy every week, to a 12 step meeting, earn my chips and show you every week, _anything._ I’ll do whatever it takes to stop. I had a weak moment that turned into 2 weeks of non-stop drinking and losing the person I loved. I’m really sorry if I made you feel anything but safe and loved, Whizzer. I love you more than anything and I know that’s a little scary- for both of us, especially since it’s only been a little over a month since it’s all started. It’s crazy; I sound like the people others call stupid or insane for feeling like this. I can’t help it though.” Marvin sucked in, out of breath from the small rant.

Whizzer was bawling now, letting out sputters of breath with his sobs. He clung onto Marvin’s hands so tight, but neither of them noticed or cared. Whizzer’s eyes were tearful but they look full of joy. Before he could stop himself he kissed Marvin. It was a long and wet kiss, both from slobber and tears- from both the men now. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling themselves closer. Whizzer whimpered as their noses brushed past one another. Marvin pulled away, thinking Whizzer was in any serious pain. Whizzer, still in the heat of the moment, pushed his head forward trying to kiss Marvin, but only getting air.

He sat up straight, embarrassed for what he had done. His cheeks flushed with pink, mixing in with the foul colored bruising. Marvin cupped his face with his hand and pulled their heads together. Their foreheads touched, staying like that for a couple minutes. Shallow and shaky breathing was the only noise that filled the room at that time. They were happy with just this. They had what they wanted back, each other.

“I missed you, Marv,” Whizzer whispered.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Marvin kissed his damaged lips swiftly.

They lay on the rough and scratchy bed. The two had fallen asleep with the other so close and their foreheads still touching. They didn’t think of anything else besides the person who they held and who held them.


	16. Shenanigans for Lovers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao its 5:30 in the morning but i was feeling my boys so heres this mess also have yall listened to Whizzer going down by The Trousers because its all about Whizzer giving a blow job and i love it

Grocery shopping had always been weird for Marvin. Usually he would just pick up little things here and there throughout the month, picking bland and essential things. Whizzer had somehow convinced him to dedicate a whole day doing errands, and buying better food was one of them. Marvin hated grocery stores. Especially on weekends when crowds were the norm and lines stretched to the aisles. The second they walked in Marvin had shortness of breath and Whizzer’s hands starting shaking.

Marvin took his hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer smiled slightly as they made their way through the plethora of people checking out, hand in hand. Marvin hasn’t done the Thumb Thing since before they broke up, a month ago. Whizzer squeezed his hand tighter as someone gave them a dirty look. Marvin grabbed a stray cart that was off to the side. They stood at the entrance to the first aisle. A few people were scattered around, kids ran around with very little regard of who was around them. They ran around the large space with toys in their hands and making sound effects. Whizzer and Marvin laughed at their innocence. Marvin, with one hand on the cart, the other, now, around Whizzers’ waist, pushed the cart to the left side. It was the cheese section. Marvin looked at Whizzer, waiting.

After noticing Whizzer said, “Uh, let’s get a thing of sliced cheese? Maybe, uh, for Jason, does he like grilled cheese?”

“I think,” Marvin scoffed.

“Okay,” Whizzer said. Marvin arm fell as Whizzer left to get a packet.

“How about you just pick out anything you want, honey, you can get anything,” Marvin said, knowing that an anxious Whizzer would try to justify everything he wanted with Jason. He just wanted to push the cart and watch his lover enjoy doing something normal for once. He still had odious colored bruising around his eyes and neck. He wanted Whizzer to feel safe and ordinary again.

Whizzer’s eyes lit up after he said that. He had something in mind, and was starved for junk food and possibly a home cooked meal. He waved Marvin and the cart to follow him, taking his to the right side. He picked up a pint of orange juice. He pointed at it, lifting his eyebrows. Marvin shook his head.

“You can get _anything_ you want, baby,” Marvin took Whizzers’ wrist as he put the orange juice in the basket. He pulled him around the cart to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger ones hips. Whizzer was blushing profusely but smiled. He was embarrassed of public display of affection, but loved it at the same time. Marvin kissed him softly and swiftly. He was standing on his toes a little. When Whizzer noticed he couldn’t help but giggle and be even more in love with him. Whizzer’s eyes lit up again as he got another idea.

 He untangled himself from Marvin, “Come on, come on!”

Whizzer definitely loves shopping. By the time he had found Whizzer he already had his arms full of stuff. He dropped it into the cart as soon as he could. Marvin took a quick glance at the items he had chosen, chips, bread, microwavable popcorn, and cereal. Marvin laughed, planning something for one of the items.

Whizzer kissed Marvin on the cheek and he passes him to grab milk. A surprised Marvin, who was still in his own thoughts, put a hand up the spot where he had done it. His cheeks turned red, Whizzer noticed as soon as he saw his face. He put the milk in the child seat.

“Are you blushing?” Whizzer laughed.

“No, it’s hot in here,” Marvin didn’t know why he wanted to hide that he was indeed blushing.

“No it’s not,” Whizzer tugged on Marvin’s hoodie, “You are blushing!”

Marvin kissed Whizzer sweetly on the lips, shocking Whizzer, almost letting them fall. Their mouths opened with each other before they remembered they were in the middle of an aisle and no one wants to see a make out session at noon. They disconnected without a fuss, both playing it cool. Whizzer giggled at Marvin’s attempt to get him to focus on that instead of the blushing incident. Marvin rolled his eyes lovingly and shooed Whizzer off to get more groceries. He followed the student like a puppy. He made sure neither of them were getting too overwhelmed by the crowds. If it seemed like Whizzer was getting _too_ shaky for Marvin’s liking he was abandon the cart and stand next to him as he decided what he wanted.

Marvin was paying a lot more attention to the little things about Whizzer now. The way he runs his hand through his hair 20 times a minute, his nails that were bitten down to where he barely had any, and the way he folds in on himself- when that happens Marvin knows he needs to help him. He does one thing very often, he gets grabby with Marvin. He wants to be touched all the time if he’s feeling nervous or anxious. Marvin satisfies him, never leaving his side.

“So why isn’t Jason here this weekend?” Whizzer asks, walking along with Marvin.

“Sleep-over, boy and girl,” Marvin wiggled his eye brows.

“Hey, I made out with someone at a boy only party,” They turned into the last aisle.

Marvin grabbed a few frozen cheese pizzas for Whizzer, “How old were you?”

“Twelve.”

Marvin made a face. Whizzer grabbed his arm, squeezing it, “Jason isn’t like me. He won’t do anything.”

“That girl he was talking about a while ago is going to be there,” Marvin said.

“Olala,” Whizzer put a couple of TV dinners in the cart.

After paying they took the cart out to Marv’s car. He told Whizzer to sit in the car, and he’ll take care of loading up the bags. Whizzer pouted for a moment, but thankful he didn’t have to stand in the cold of November any more than he had to. Marvin hastily put the items in the trunk and jumped into the front seat. He kissed Whizzer, finishing what they had started in the store. They both felt like teenagers again as they messily made out in a car, turning them on. Whizzer made a move to his zipper. Marvin stopped him saying he had a plan for later.


	17. At Home Secret Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me me long boy
> 
> (anyways i only have one chapter to post and its late lmao but listen,,, its really long and it got deleted when i was halfway over with it so i had to restart and i didnt have very many days where i could write and fuck you)

Whizzer shoved plastic bags in one of the cabinets as Marvin instructed him to do. He was putting everything away they had bought- which was a lot. Marvin was still bringing in bags upon bags of items they had spent hours buying. It was now 9 in the evening. They both were happy that they didn’t buy any ice cream at the grocery store. Whizzer worked fast, but still couldn’t keep up with the amount of bags Marvin was bringing in. Marvin walked in with arm loads of plastic and paper bags, Whizzer could see his biceps strain. He left the items drop to the floor with loud thuds. He jogged back out to the car.

Whizzer picked up a bag and pulled one thing out at a time. It had two candles, two movies, and a book. He threw the plastic in the cabinet and picked up the candles, smelling them. One smelled like pumpkin pie. The other smelled like that day he was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for Marvin. He put the candles to the side and looked at the book, “ _Carrie_ ”; it had blood decals all over the cover and a white silhouette of a girl. Marvin came back in with only a few bags.

‘Here are your candles, Marvin,” He handed a huffing and puffing Marvin the scented candles, but held up the movies and books “when did you get these? I don’t remember you getting them.”

“You were playing that claw machine when we were ringing everything up, remember?” Marvin set the two candles on the table and picked up a bag.

The kitchen was crowded with the two adults and the numerous amounts of shopping bags from a plethora of different stores. Marvin put away the frozen (kind of) pizza while Whizzer looked at the movies. It was Saw III and Annabelle. Whizzer hated creepy antique dolls. He shivered at the cover. Annabelle’s huge eyes stared at him. Saw III didn’t really bother him. He thought Jigsaw looked hilarious. He couldn’t take him serious.

He put the movies down and picked up another bag, “Why did you get them?”

“Get what, the movies?” Marvin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, for a date I planned… tonight,” Marvin knocked out more bags than Whizzer, he wanted to finish quickly.

“With me?” Whizzer asked.

“Yes!” Marvin laughed, “Of course with you!”

Whizzer smiled, the swirl in his stomach came back making butterflies erupt through him. They both finished with the shopping aftermath and huffed with the kitchen floor was clean again. They collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Whizzer turned on the TV and a random 90’s sitcom was on. He didn’t bother to change it. Marvin excused himself after a few minutes.

Marvin went into the bathroom and grabbed a secret shopping bag he had hidden in the tub. He pulled out a neatly folded set of Pajamas, soap, and a few unscented candles- which hurt him to by. What’s the point of buying unscented candles? He turned on the water, filling the tub, and poured a little soap in, making bubbles. He set the pajamas on the sink with a clean towel over them. He lit the tiny, red, unscented candles and scattered them around the small room. After the bubbles threatened to overflow he shut off the water. He went back to the living room. Whizzer was rubbing his tired eyes when Marvin grabbed his hands. He widened his eyes as Marvin lifted him to his aching feet.

“What are we doing?” Whizzer whispered as he was being pulled along by a backwards Marvin.

Marvin kept his eyes on him, “ _You’re_ going to take a bath and relax. I’m going to get everything ready.”

They walked into the bathroom, still holding hands. It was like a romantic movie. The room smelled like roses and soap, and the bubbles and the candles made little popping noises. The main light was off and the soft warm glow from the candles flickered on their faces. Whizzer squeezed Marvin’s hand.

“This is for me?” Whizzer breathed out finally.

“Yep, just for you, sweetheart,” they turned to face each other, Marvin lifted Whizzer’s shirt over his head for him, “I bought you new pajamas today. They’re on the sink, and you can take as long as you need, okay?”

Whizzer was on the verge of tears, “Okay. Thank you, Marvin.”

He kissed the younger ones forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him. He waited for the sound of water sloshing around before heading back into their bedroom to get a few more hidden bags.

=

When Whizzer walked into the living room he was blown away. Everything was illuminated by the now several scented candles and the TV. The menu for Annabelle was looping, flashing creepy pictures of the doll and scenes from the movie. Whizzer wasn’t even bothered by it because Marvin now stood in front of him. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and he was wearing pajamas as well.

“Come on,” Marvin said as he handed the flowers to Whizzer, who was crying a little. He smelled them as he was pulled along, again. In front of the TV was a big palette of blankets and pillows. It looked so comfy and inviting to the sleepy couple. There was wine and popcorn next to it. Whizzer was a little wary of the alcohol, but Marvin has been sober for a month and a half. He had the chips to prove it. He could handle a little wine. If he couldn’t Whizzer would remind him.

They laid on the thick amount of blankets and sunk into the soft, plush pillows. Marvin pressed play and Whizzer dug into the popcorn. For the first half hour of the movie they cuddled and enjoyed each other’s warmth and scent. Both of them always smelled like baked goods or fall related items. People always commented about it, they never made the connection that Marvin and Whizzer smelled exactly the same.

The first jumpscare made Whizzer fling the popcorn everywhere, even in the wine. He started to slur an apology, but was interrupted by Marvin’s booming laughter. He threw a piece of the discarded popcorn in the air, catching it in his mouth. Whizzer tried to do the same, but failed since he was a little buzzed. It made Marvin laugh more and Whizzer just blushed. When the laughter suspended and eerie music creeped into their ears Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s chin and kissed him anywhere but his lips.

He kissed his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, and even his neck, but he didn’t satisfy Whizzer’s want to make out. He sneaked his hand underneath Whizzers’ shirt and snaked around his back. He gave a one handed lazy massage for an excuse to touch his back. He started sucking on Whizzer’s neck- being careful not to hurt him even when he said it no longer hurt. Whizzer let out quiet, quick moans. They haven’t had sex in weeks and they were both dying for it.

A loud scream busted through their intense sexual activity. Whizzer jumped back, scanning the TV with wide eyes. His heart beat in his ears as he held his breath. Marvin handed him his wine glass, drinking from his own. Whizzer chugged down the rest of it. He ate some more popcorn as they continued their cuddling. They sat quietly; Marvin traced shapes on Whizzer’s exposed side as the movie was coming to an end. Marvin left a cold spot on Whizzer’s body when he got up to switch the movie to Saw III.  He pressed play as soon as they got situated in a comfy cuddling position again.

Whizzer’s eyes were getting droopy now, but he did not want to go to sleep yet, so when Marvin was fixated of the Movie he moved his hand down his pajama pants. He palmed Marvin’s semi-hard dick through his briefs. It was getting harder with every move. Marvin’s eyes were still on the screen, but he let a moan out. Whizzer smiled. Marvin’s knees were up and spread apart giving Whizzer’s hand access to him. Marvin was getting more vocal as Whizzer continued.

The scream of people being tortured wasn’t affecting Whizzer at all. All he wanted to pay attention to was Marvin. He jumped up on his knees, retracting his hand, and crawled to get between Marvin’s wide open legs. He was in Marvin’s view of the TV. His eyes were focused on him now and that’s what he wanted. He took off his shirt slowly. His cuts were healing nicely and were turning into scars. Marvin reached his hands out, grabbing his hips and pulling him down on top of his. Whizzer’s hands slammed against the floor to stop before colliding their chest together.

Marvin barely gave Whizzer enough time to calm down from the panic of being pulled with such hast. He smacked their lips together, slowly moving their jaws in unison. Marvin’s tongue found its way into Whizzer’s mouth, making him moan. Every time they made out something was different. This time things were much slower, more enjoyable. It was like they weren’t just trying to rush to something. Sex wasn’t the end goal, there _wasn’t_ an end goal.

Marvin put his hands under Whizzer’s armpits, flipping them so Whizzer was on his back. They disconnected and Whizzer whined at the sudden coldness on his lips. He watched as Marvin ran his hands down his naked torso. Marvin avoided his injuries. He started kissing and sucking on his jaw. He made his way down to his chest then to his stomach. Marv gave small butterfly kisses on the hairy part of his lower stomach. Whizzer squirmed at his light touches. Marvin pulled down his pants, surprised to see Whizzer was wearing no underwear.

“No boxers?” Marvin asked as if Whizzer’s erect dick wasn’t staring at him.

Whizzer laughed, “Wanted to make it easier for you.”

Marvin chuckled and without any warning his lips were around Whizzer’s cock in seconds. He made his way down to his base filling his throat. Whizzer practically yelped in shock and pleasure. He giggled after getting accustomed to the feeling.

“Holy… fuck!” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hair as a reflex. Marvin hummed around his dick, sending vibrations into Whizzers’ stomach. Whizzer pulled, laughing as the other grunted. Marvin slowly went back up, making a slurping noise as he took his lips away from his head. He swallowed the saliva and pre-cum he had accumulated, loudly. After wiping his mouth he took to Whizzer’s thighs; kissing the tender skin, and groping his ass. Whizzer lifted his legs onto Marvin’s shoulders.

Whizzer, his hand still tangled in Marvin’s, pulled his face to his throbbing dick. Marvin got the memo and wrapped his fingers around his cock, and guided it to his mouth. Instead of doing long strokes all the way to the base, he did quick sucks till he hit his hand. The fast motion making Whizzer scream and laugh out with pleasure. If Marvin kept this up it wouldn’t be long until he filled his throat with cum.

He stopped. Whizzer groaned, begging to cum now. Instead of satisfying him, Marv stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Whizzer listened to try and figure out what he was doing, laying naked and exposed. He barely heard the fridge opening, plastic, and a microwave being opened and closed over the sound of Jigsaw talking. He had completely forgotten about the movie. Whizzer thought Marvin had abandoned him, making him edge without consent, but after a minute he came back. He had a bottle of hot chocolate syrup in his hand. Whizzer automatically got excited.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Whizzer panted out, just noticing how out of breath he was.

Marvin resumed his position between Whizzer’s legs. He lifted the bottle slightly above his stomach. Whizzer held his breath as he squeezed the scalding chocolate onto his stomach. Whizzer sucked in as he was got used to the slight burning. Marvin started at the hairy part of his stomach, licking upwards. He took a minute on the pool of the syrup that formed in his navel. The act sent sparks through Whizzer’s entire body. He let out deep moans as his licking continued.

“Are you okay? Was it too hot?” Marvin gulped down the chocolate when he was finished.

“It was amazing. Do it again.” Whizzer stomach rose and fell. There was a stain of chocolate running up and down the middle of his torso. Marvin didn’t want repetition and have Whizzer get bored. He instead poured two lines parallel to each other over his nipples. He started with the right one, at his hipbone. He spent extra time on each of his sensitive nipples. Whizzer moaned loudly with a few giggles in between. His laugh was contagious, making Marvin join in.

“Turn your head,” Marvin ordered, pushing his face to the right.

He poured a pool of the chocolate on his neck; it dripped down to into his collarbone. Marvin acted fast to clean up and gulp up the sweet syrup. He put down the bottle momentarily. When he was done, leaving a big stain on his neck and Marvin’s face. Whizzer laughed when his eyes adjusted to Marvin’s dimly lit silhouette. He had chocolate all over his cheeks, lips, chin, and even his nose. Whizzer grabbed his shoulders and slowly connected their lips together. Marvin’s mouth tasted like popcorn and chocolate now. They made out while Marvin’s hand found its way to Whizzers’ dick. He wrapped his fingers around him again and started to stroke. Whizzer moaned into Marvin’s mouth.

When they departed for air they both started laughing, Whizzer had gotten the chocolate that was on Marvin’s face onto his own. Marvin was still in the process of giving Whizzer a handjob when he sat up. He grabbed the bottle, both of them coming down from their laughter. Marvin put the upside down bottle onto the side of his knee, squeezing a big glob, letting it fall down to his ass. Whizzer gasped as the syrup was still hot. Marv did the same to the other side and took his hand off his cock. Teasing Whizzer was one of his favorite things now.

Instead of doing one long lick he flicked his tongue as he made his way down. Sometimes he would do little swirls when he was getting to the extremely sensitive parts of his thigh. It was driving Whizzer nuts. He was panting, screaming, huffing, and repeating curse words with Marvin’s name tossed in. Marvin decided to stop making Whizzer suffer in such pleasure. He put the bottle down one last time and licked his cock from the base to the head before enveloping his hungry dick into his mouth. He continued to blow as Whizzer grabbed his wavy hair again.

Finally Whizzer pulled his hair and filled his lovers mouth with his jizz. Marvin took it with stride having no problem swallowing his entire gift. He did what he had done before, making a slurping noise as his disconnected from his head. Some did drip onto his lip, but caught it with a swift lick. When his looked up Whizzer had his eyes closed and his chest heaved quickly. He was shiny in the candles light and he was sticky with chocolate and sweat. He was literally sparkling. Marvin grabbed the hand that had fallen out of his hair. He pulled him up to him. Whizzer had hooded eyes at this point and everything was limp.

“We should take a shower,” Marvin spoke over the end credits of the movie.

He woke up a bit, “I already took a bath.”

“Yeah, but I got you all sticky. Also, I want to fuck you.” Marvin said, plainly.

Whizzer grabbed his pants, putting them on. Marvin stood up; He still held his lovers hand, pulling him along. They went into the dark bathroom, in silence. All the candles had been blown out and the mirror was still somewhat foggy from Whizzer’s bath. They both worked together to light the candles again. They kept the light off. Whizzer turned on the shower, now fully awake again and ready for round two. Marvin striped himself of his pajamas and Whizzer took off his pants. He was the first one in. When Marvin stepped in Whizzer’s face was under the water, running down his naked body. Marvin took him in his arms, his boner stabbing him, and kissed his eyelids as water bonded them together. Whizzer blindly grabbed the body wash.

It made the whole area smell like vanilla as soon as he opened it. He put some on his hands and put it back in its’ spot. His arms wrapped around Marvin’s back. He rubbed it, not missing a spot. He trailed down to his ass. He covered it in soap before grabbing it. Marvin was forced onto his toes by his hands. Whizzer giggled at his shortness before kissing him. Marvin rolled his eyes, he wasn’t _that_ short. Whizzer was just tall. Marvin grabbed the same bottle his partner had used on him and got about the same amount. He started on his neck, scrubbing the chocolate and the sweat off his skin.

The white soap slowly turning brown as he moved down his chest; Whizzer watched him, still holding onto him. Marvin was careful of his almost scars. He slid from his grip and got on his knees. He took the left over soap and started working on his lovers thighs. Whizzer’s dick was in his face, slowly getting more erect. He ignored it and focused of cleaning Whizzer.

Eventually he stood back up, the shower mat saving him from slipping. He switched places with Whizzer so now he was under the water. He grabbed the back of Whizzer’s thighs, spreading them. He pushed his torso against his lovers, pushing. Whizzer wimpered as his back was forced onto the frigid tiled wall. Marvin kissed his collarbones as an apology. He felt a hand move down his body, grapping and stroking his dick. He growled, looking Whizzer in his eyes. Whizzer giggled at him.

“Why do you always laugh?”  Marvin smiled, putting his hands on Whizzer’s cheeks, smooshing them.

“Sex is fun, I laugh when I’m having fun,” Whizzer spoke through his involuntary pursed lips.

Marvin laughed at him now, “Well, it’s adorable. Can you do me a favor, baby?”

“What is it?”

“Can you let me fuck you from behind? Sex in the shower is hard e-.”  


Whizzer shushed him and turned around. He put his hand on the wall and bumped a surprised Marvin back with his ass. Marvin smiled. He was going to fulfill his dreams and make love to him while staring at his intoxicating back. Whizzer laughed when he turned his head to watch him. Marvin kissed up his spine. Water was falling down his body now, making everything warm. He slid his aching dick into Whizzer. They both gasped as it was an experience they haven’t felt in two months. Whizzer wailed and shook with pleasure.

“Oh, god, that feels so good,” Whizzer said and put his on the wall.

“You’re so tight,” Marvin moaned out a laugh.

“Fuck me.”

Marvin took his hips back, almost letting his dick out. Slamming it back into an already screaming Whizzer; he turned his hands into fists. His chewed fingernails dug into his skin. Marvin repeated his movements exactly 7 times before switching to quick motions. He barely pulled back when he pushed forward. The wet slapping noise echoed the room as their skin connected. Whizzer laughed and moaned as his head was shoved into the tiles. Pleasure soared through his belly and thighs. His cock was dripping with pre-cum once again.

Marvin switched, again, to painfully slow thrusts. Lucky for Whizzer this is how he found the g-spot. He hit it steadily with sharp inhales. Whizzer’s moans became more like whimpers. He continued to laugh in between. He closed his eyes leisurely. He relaxed his body as pleasure took over. Whizzer came, shaking as he did. He had put his fingers in his mouth, sucking and biting on them. Cum had reached the wall, but most of it dripped onto the floor. It washed down the drain along with the water. Marvin was still going at his ass as Whizzer pants.

With no warning whatsoever Marvin filled his ass with an abundance amount of jizz. His ass overflowed and even before he pulled out cum was running down Whizzer’s leg. Marvin’s loud wail still echoed in their ears. He pulled out after a few moments, standing under the water just smiling contently. When Whizzer could move without falling under his weak knees he turned around. He wrapped his arms under Marvin's armpits and put his hands on his wet shoulders, and Marvin pulled him closer and put his arms around his back. They put their foreheads together and stayed under the water until it got cold.

=

They lay on the blankets, which was a little wet with sweat from Whizzer. Marvin had restarted the movie since they weren’t paying attention and blew out the candles in case they fell asleep.  Whizzer was on his side almost completely engulfing Marvin’s body under him. Half his body, including his leg which was wrapped around, was relaxing on top of him. Whizzer kept dozing off on his chest. Marvin grabbed his phone to check it as he petted Whizzers’ hair. There was a message from Cordelia. Whizzer was falling asleep and he probably wouldn’t mind if he replied to the message. He unlocked his phone with one hand.

Cordelia: We could hear you.

Marvin: Oops sorry!

Cordelia: I thought you weren’t a screamer?

Marvin: He brings it out in me.

Cordelia: hmm, go to sleep.


	18. A Jewish Thanksgiving! Part 1(sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so rushed im sorry im writing it on my phone omg yall spent too long researching Jewish thanksgiving meals and traditions ALSO FOLLOW MY TUMBLR @/QUEERSTURBATE PLEASE!! COME TALK TO ME!! I LOVE YALL SO MUCH WOW

Whizzer opened the door and a gust of wind blew it wide open. The golden knob slammed into the wall, knocking a book off the shelf by it. Whizzer cussed as his ice cold hands rubbed his eyes. He signed up for a late class which was not a good idea. He was exhausted.

He picked up the book, "Hey, ba-," looking up he saw Trina, Mendel, and a panicked Marvin, "...-uddy. Hey, buddy. Mr. And Mrs. Weisenbachfeld, hello!" 

Trina smiled at him. Mendel shook his hand as he walked over to the group of adults. He swore they all could hear his heart beating. Marvin did a small wave not moving his arm. Only Whizzer noticed; he smiled at him.

"Mr. Brown, how do you feel about Thanksgiving? Marvin told us you are also Jewish," Mendel looked up at him. 

"Oh, well, I liked when we celebrated it when I was a child, and I'm half Jewish," Whizzer managed a polite style despite having a silent panic attack.

"That's excellent! We were wondering, in case you didn't have plans already, if you would like to have Thanksgiving dinner with Marvin, his neighbors, and us!?" Trina clapped.

Whizzer's eyes got wide. Shouldn't they be questioning why he's here? He examined the book he was clutching to avoid answering. He looked at Marvin. He nodded his head calmly and slowly, but his eyes were wide which made Whizzer panic slightly more. He sucked in a breath and turned towards the married couple.

"That sounds great, Mr. and Mrs. Weisenbachfeld!" His voice sounded fake and animated to Marvin, making him chuckle, "I'll make my infamous dessert."

"Trina," she corrected.

"Mendel," he corrected, "we look forward to celebrating with you, Mr. Brown, but we have to go pick up Jason."

Whizzer shook their hands and smiled weakly and corrected him as well, "Whizzer."

Marvin walked them out and Mendel put his jacket over Trina's shoulders. Marvin forced the door closed against the snowy wind. He sighed and turned around to Whizzer who had his hands over his face.

"What's wrong, donut?" Marvin asked, his back pressed against the cold door.

"Did they ask why I'm still living here? Do they know?" He sat on the arm of the couch, his face still in his hands.

"I told them you were looking for an apartment," Marvin walked over and stood over him.

"For five months?" He uncovered his face and looked up at Marvin.

"Sweetie," He kissed his forehead, holding it for a full minute, "everything will be all right." 

Whizzer hummed in delight at the attention; his eyes shot open, "oh, shit."

"What, pumpkin?" 

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Do you want to help me make that dessert?"

"Yeah, absolutely. What is it?" Marvin took Whizzer's hands and pulled him up. 

"Apple pie doughnuts."

"Sufganiyots?"

"Same thing," Whizzer went into the kitchen.

Whizzer took the pad of paper that Marvin kept on the fridge. It was full of their sickly romantic love notes and reminders. He flipped to a blank page and took the pen attached to it. He made a list of everything he needed. Marvin watched his ass as he bent over. 

Whizzer walked around the kitchen and crossed off the items they already had. Only a few items remained on the list. He tore the fresh page from the others and held it in front of Marvin.

"Can you please go get these?" Whizzer made puppy eyes at him.

"Fine," He snatched the paper from him and kissed his cheek.

He picked up his keys and just before he got to front door Whizzer shouted, "Get a coat, Marv!" 

=

Whizzer fixed Marvin's necktie and collar. They were practically matching, but Whizzer refused to wear a tie. They smoothed out any wrinkles in each others shirt. A knock on the door told them it was ready to go. Whizzer answered it while Marvin fetched the dessert they had been working on all night. 

"Whizzer!" Cordelia side hugged him. She was holding two boxes of food.

Charlotte and Marvin joined in at the same time, putting their arms around their lovers. They all headed for their cars, but Marvin stopped them.

"Wait, girls, we need to tell you something before we leave." He held his arm Whizzer's waist.

"What is it?" Charlotte eyes shifted between the two.

"Trina and Mendel, they can't know Whizzer and I are...a thing. He is my student, and Mendel can get me fired and Whizzer kicked out. They can't know, so we have to keep everything between him and me professional while there." Marvin was almost hurting Whizzer with how much he squeezed his hand.

"Of course, guys," Cordelia smiled and started the path to the car. 

"Don't worry, love birds," Charlotte followed her.

Whizzer and Marvin followed.

=

Jason opened the door to the four queers; he smiled widely at Whizzer, he smiled back, waving, "MOM, THEY'RE HERE!" He screamed

Trina rushed in and took the three boxes of food, her heels drummed against the floor as she walked away. She looked stressed. Jason took their coats and threw them in the hall closet. The action made the adults laugh. 

They all went into the kitchen. Bottles of wine sprinkled the room. Whizzer's heart leaped as he looked at Marvin. They both closed their eyes and went into a corner. There was another couple there. Marvin didn't recognize them. He kept his eyes on Whizzer. He wanted to be able to touch him and hold him like every other couple was doing, but he couldn't. He wanted to drink. 

Whizzer saw Marvin's eyes graze the bottles and subtly touched his arm. Marvin nodded and striked up a conversation with Cordelia who was looking at the appetizers. She smiled, her cheeks full of food. 

"You guys are so cute!" Cordelia whisper-yelled.

"Thank you, Delia," Whizzer's cheeks flushed, side stepping closer to Marvin. They could feel each others heat.

"DINNER!" Trina shouted. They all rushed to the table. Whizzer and Marvin almost ran to get to sit beside each other. Underneath the table, they could hold hands. They sighed in relief when they collapsed in the two empty seats.


	19. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks but i only started this fanfiction to see if i liked sharing my writing so if you want one where i actually tried yall should read my newer one which is like 98% smut but i have the story already planned out so its not just some fucking slopfest like this

“So, Whizzer, how’s staying with Marvin?” Trina asked.

Whizzer was in the middle of chewing on the amazing ‘bourbon cranberry brisket’ Trina had prepared as a substitute for Turkey. It melted in his mouth and the alcohol stung his taste buds. Marvin and Jason had a small serving of the meal, but without the alcohol. Whizzer said he didn’t have to, that he was doing great, but Marvin still ate it. Even though the food was delicious and the aroma of all the concoctions swarmed together to make such a nostalgic smell, Whizzer felt like he was about to puke as soon as that question reached the air. Everyone was quiet and looked at him. Marvin held his breath.

Whizzer swallowed slowly, “Uh, well, he has a lot of candles. Smells like a bakery disaster in there, but I’m very grateful.”

“I don’t have that many,” Marvin said, with his mouth full of food.

Whizzer looked at him, “Oh, yes you do.”

“I have around 5!” Marvin exclaimed.

“Try 11.”

“I do _not_ have eleven candles.”

“You did have 12, but the one in our bedroom burned out!” Whizzer said. Marvin and everyone froze. The neighbors looked at him with panic, and Mendel cleared his throat. He looked calm. Whizzer cocked his head at Marvin’s panicked face. He didn’t understand what he had said out of turn. He looked around everyone’s confused face.

Trina was another calm one, “Whizzer, dear, do you mean _his_ bedroom?”

Whizzer closed his eyes, regretting ever being born; he made himself laugh, “You’re right! Did I say our bedroom, I’m sorry, just Jason comes over and he has the couch so I sleep on the floor in Marvin’s bedroom.”

Everyone shrugged and went back to eating, Marvin and Whizzer stuffed their faces erratically so they wouldn’t be fooled into speaking ever again. They bumped knees under the table, and sometimes Marvin would put one or two fingers on Whizzer’s thigh. Whizzer kept his poker face on and ate. His breathing started to quicken and he started getting fidgety. He touched Marvin’s fingers whenever he could. Marvin kept a close eye on him.

“Did you all see? I made latkes!” Cordelia picked up the Tupperware that held a dozen greenish patties, “Why is no one eating them?”

 Charlotte shot up, grabbing a few. Her eyes burned into everyone as she bit into one, making everyone jump up to grab a couple. Marvin grabbed four, two for Whizzer who seemed a little out of it. He took the patties from Marvin and ate them, giving no reaction. Everyone cringed at the sour taste. Cordelia had made Brussel sprout latkes. Their cringe turned into smiles.

“These are delicious, Cordelia!” Mendel laughed and he tapped their wine glasses together before pouring it down his throat to wash out the taste.

“Marvelous!” Marvin said.

“Better than ever, honey,” Charlotte said.

The woman that Marvin didn’t recognize was sitting next to them, and she put her dark-skinned hands on Whizzer’s face, “Boy, are you all right? You look greener than these latkes.”

Whizzer blinked at her. He didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and shook. Everyone was staring at them once again. Whizzer was light-headed, he didn’t want to speak. He focused on his breathing like Marvin had told him to do. Finally, the woman removed her hands and whispered to her husband. Whizzer stood up, not sure of what to do. He wanted to get away from the eyes and the whispers. Marvin stood up, too. He touched Whizzer’s arm and his tall body collapsed into Marvin. He wept into his shoulder.

“Trina, can we be excused for just a moment?” There was urgency in his voice.

“Yes, yes, absolutely.” She waved them off.

Marvin guided a hyperventilating Whizzer into the closest bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat Whizzer down on the toilet seat and kneed in front of him. He patiently waited until Whizzer was ready to open his eyes and look at him. It took him a few minutes, but he peeked through his wet eyelids. Marvin was ready with a neatly folded wad of toilet paper; he softly dabbed his cheeks so it didn’t make red marks. He threw the wet toilet paper away and listened to Whizzer’s rough, quick breathing.

“Pudding, can you do me a favor?” He whispered, cautiously using a pet name in Trina’s home.

“Wh-what?” Whizzer managed to say.

“Breathe with me, alright? Let all of the air out of your lungs.” Marvin told him.

He did. Marvin watched him as they both breathed in. Whizzer’s was shaky and strained. Marvin counted to 8 out loud, held up a hand telling them to hold it for 4, and then breathe out for 7. They repeated the steps, Whizzer following along, nodding as Marvin praised him. Marvin stopped the exercises once Whizzer had obtained a somewhat normal pattern.

“Are you okay?” Marvin let a grabby Whizzer hold his hand.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“A lot.”

“You can tell me, Whizzer.”

“I came out to my family at Thanksgiving. They kicked me out the day after. I blew that and I almost blew this,” Whizzer tightened his grip on Marv’s hand.

“Blew what?”

“Us.”

Marvin pulled Whizzer down to his height and kissed his salty and chapped lips. Whizzer wanted and needed a kiss right now so he extended it a little beyond a peck. He wrapped his arms around his neck and their jaws swayed. Then the door opened. It was Trina. Whizzer shot his eyes open and pushed Marvin onto his ass. It was obvious Trina had seen, she was closing the door as they were still making out. Instead of shock or anger, she smiled and handed Whizzer a cup of water. Marvin and Whizzer stared at her in confusion. Whizzer took the cup from her cautiously.

Marvin asked from the floor, “Trina-?”

“I know.” She put a hand up to stop him from talking, “and so does Mendel.”

“H-how?” Marvin’s heart skipped a beat.

She explained, “There is a picture on your dresser. I saw it when I went to get Jason’s baseball glove. I’ve never seen you like that, Marvin. You looked in love…and then I told Mendel when we got out to the car.”

There was a beat of silence that was swallowed by Whizzer gulping down the water in a fit of anxiety. He wished it was whiskey- or anti-freeze, he wasn’t picky at the moment. Trina took a deep breath and did a small happy clap. She turned the knob to go back out to her party but turned around to the anxious couple.

“Whizzer, you’re graduating in less than 6 months, and you are almost 22, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re an adult and you can make your own choices, but this is against school rules. You should both be aware of that, especially you, Marvin. That being said, I think what I saw in here and in that picture was strictly professional and there’s no reason for me or Mendel to go to the student board.” She left and closed the door behind her.

Whizzer looked in the empty glass cup. He didn’t know what to do. Everything that they had been hiding for 5 months has just been discovered. All because of a photo, and nothing bad was going to happen. Marvin wouldn’t lose his job and Whizzer can still graduate with a bachelor in American Studies. Whizzer stood up from the padded toilet seat and looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks had some tear trails on them. His face was slowly turning back from being completely red. Marvin watched him. His ass was still glued to the floor. He only stood up when Whizzer pulled him. Whizzer kissed the top of his head.

They joined the rest of the group for Whizzer’s apple pie dessert, which everyone praised him for countless of times while they all scarfed down the few he had made. Its just minutes they were gone. Everyone was disappointed as they looked at the empty Tupperware. Marvin smiled at his lover, knowing there was more at home just for the two of them. Whizzer thanked everyone for the compliments and even gave one to Cordelia and her latkes after not giving a reaction before. She still had a dozen more in the kitchen. She threatened to get them, but everyone said they were full.

Soon everyone was mingling and talking about nonsense like the weather and the commute to work. Marvin and Whizzer stayed close by one another. The couple that wasn’t recognizable came up to them as they sat on the couch playing tic-tac-toe on a napkin. Marvin kept losing.

“Whizzer and Marvin… is it?” The tall, dark man asked.

“Yes,” Whizzer coward at his low, low voice; almost embarrassed about his own high voice.

The man reached out a hand, “Dennis, pleased to meet you. This is my wife Sara,” Whizzer and Marvin shook his hand then Sara’s, “we’re new professors at your college. This is my first teaching job, but I used to be her teaching assistant when I was a senior in college.”

“Oh?” Marvin spoke up.

Sara intervened, “We met like you two. Mendel and Trina invited us last minute to see if we could talk to you.”

Jason ran up at the moment and sat between Marvin and Whizzer. He laid his head against his dad and his eyes looked droopy. Whizzer noticed and smoothed the hair out of his face. Marvin put his arm around his son in case he did fall asleep.

“Talk to us about what?” Whizzer asked.

“Well, not really talk,” Dennis said.

Sara smiled. “To wish you the best.”


End file.
